


Résister à la tentation

by Lyla0i



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Couple, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Seduction, UA, tentation
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyla0i/pseuds/Lyla0i
Summary: UA ! Multi-paring.Bienvenue sur les îles des tentateurs. Parmi tous les couples à qui nous avons proposé l'expérience, cinq ont accepté, découvrons-les : Tony et Pepper, Thor et Sif, Gamora et Peter, Stephen et Christine, et T'Challa et Nakia. Ils sont venus tester leur amour sur les îles des tentateurs pendant 12 jours, repartiront-ils ensemble ou séparément ?"
Relationships: Christine Palmer/Stephen Strange, Christine Palmer/Vision, Fandral/Sif, Gamora/Peter Quill, Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, James "Bucky" Barnes/Stephen Strange, Loki/Tony Stark, Nakia (Black Panther)/T'Challa, Natasha Romanov/Sif, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Sif/Thor, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, thor/jane
Kudos: 4





	1. Les couples

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Je travaille sur cette nouvelle fic depuis quelques mois maintenant. Elle est en cours d'écriture donc je compte publier un chapitre par mois dans un premier temps pour garder l'avance que j'ai et ne pas vous faire attendre plus que ça entre deux chapitres.
> 
> C'est ma première fic dans l'univers Avengers, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !
> 
> Quelques rappels avant de débuter cette fic :
> 
> Comme très souvent avec mes fics celle-ci est déconseillée aux âmes sensibles, et aux personnes qui n'aiment pas les couples hors canon, les couples homosexuels (il y aura peut être un threesome)... Cette fic est classée M car elle contiendra des slashs ! Couples prévus : Tony/Steve, Tony/Loki, Sif/Natasha, Sif/Fandrall, Thor/Jane, Pepper/Happy...
> 
> Je tiens à rappeler que les personnages appartiennent à l'univers Marvel et plus particulièrement aux films, je ne fais que les emprunter ! J'ai aussi emprunté le principe d'une émission de téléréalité (eh oui, encore) : l'île de la tentation. A nouveau je ne fais qu'emprunter le principe de l'émission.
> 
> Cette fic est un UA, les personnages n'ont pas de pouvoirs et ne sauvent pas le monde.
> 
> Merci à MlleVinca pour ses corrections !
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous

Chapitre 1 : les couples

« Bienvenue sur les îles des tentateurs. Parmi tous les couples à qui nous avons proposé l'expérience, cinq ont accepté, découvrons-les :

Pepper et Tony : Tony est à la tête d'une des multi-nationales les plus prospères du pays et est bien connu de la presse à scandale. Sa réputation de tombeur n'est plus à faire même si on ne le voit plus dans les tabloïds depuis un peu plus d'un an, date à laquelle il s'est mis en couple avec Pepper. Pepper est à la tête d'une des entreprises de Tony depuis deux ans. Elle a été pendant presque dix ans son assistante personnelle et tous deux ont lié une solide amitié dès leur rencontre. Au courant du passé sulfureux de son petit-ami, Pepper a du mal à lui faire confiance, craignant qu'il ne la trompe lorsqu'ils ne sont pas ensemble. Ses doutes l'empêchent d'envisager un avenir avec le Play-boy.

Sif et Thor : Star de notre équipe nationale de football américain, Thor aime plaire. Le jeune homme connaît son potentiel de séduction et en profite même si ça ne va jamais plus loin qu'un jeu de drague. Sif est notre championne nationale de Viet Vo Dao, depuis deux ans qu'elle a fait de sa passion son métier, elle n'a perdu aucun combat. Ces deux-là se connaissent depuis l'enfance, en couple depuis l'adolescence, ils veulent s'assurer que leur couple est toujours aussi solide et qu'ils ne restent pas unis que par habitude.

Nakia et T'Challa : Héritier du Wakanda, T'Challa a eu des déboires avec la justice il y a deux ans. Le prince avait pété les plombs en voyant sa compagne danser avec un autre homme et avait envoyé le malheureux à l'hôpital. T'Challa avait alors fait quelques mois de prison qui avaient provoqué une rupture avec sa belle. Nakia est une femme de principes qui croit en la droiture. Elle et T'Challa ont été ensemble cinq ans avant de se séparer pendant deux ans. Ils se sont remis ensemble il y a six mois mais la belle a besoin que son prince lui prouve qu'elle peut compter sur lui en toutes circonstances et que plus jamais il ne se laissera aller à ses éclats de colères.

Gamora et Peter : Ce couple hors-norme a fait les gros titres lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés tellement tout le monde a été surpris par leur couple. L'artiste connue pour ses tatouages temporaires est tombée sous le charme de cet ancien repris de justice connu sous le pseudonyme de Star Lord. Ensemble depuis seulement quatre mois, Gamora est déjà fatiguée de la jalousie excessive de Peter qui ne supporte pas de la voir en compagnie d'un autre homme.

Christine et Stephen : Le docteur Stephen Strange était internationalement connu pour ses travaux en neurochirurgie il y a quelques années, et, depuis son accident de voiture, l'est pour ses ouvrages sur l'espace-temps. Lui et le docteur Christine Palmer sont en couple pour la quatrième fois en cinq ans. Christine reproche à Stephen son égocentrisme et son cynisme, ainsi que de la faire passer après tous ses projets professionnels. Lui ne voit pas où est le problème, clamant haut et fort qu'il peut offrir tout ce qu'elle souhaite à sa compagne. »

Le présentateur fit une pause dans son discours et regarda les couples qui lui faisaient face. Thanos eut un rictus, tous les ans c'était pareil, cinq couples se présentaient, espérant que leur amour en sortirait grandit et au final il en sortait détruit.

Thanos était grand, très musclé, il avait les yeux presque violets, hypnotiques et semblaient se moquer de ce qui l'entourait en permanence. Il avait ce don pour provoquer les couples, les pousser à la faute sans que personne ne le remarque… faisant ainsi monter les audiences. Il se régalait d'avance de ces dix-là ! Il sentait qu'il n'aurait même pas besoin d'intervenir…

Il reprit la parole en s'adressant non plus à la caméra mais aux personnes assises en face de lui. Les couples venaient tout juste d'arriver sur les îles paradisiaques où ils allaient passer douze jours séparés de leur conjoint. Installés chacun avec son cher et tendre dans un canapé, pour l'instant ils se tenaient enlacés.

« Mesdames, messieurs, bienvenue à vous sur les îles des tentateurs. Cette année, pour les dix ans de l'émission, est une année spéciale. Spéciale car vous avez tous fait les gros titres des tabloïds au moins une fois ces derniers mois à propos de vos histoires d'amour. Autre particularité, et certains d'entre vous ne s'en sont pas cachés... »

Le regard de Thanos se fit insistant sur Gamora qui lui renvoya un regard glacial puis sur Tony qui eut un rictus amusé.

« ...la grande majorité d'entre vous est bissexuelle ! Donc, comme d'habitude, vous allez être séparés, les hommes d'un côté, les femmes de l'autre mais cette année, vous aurez chacun votre île. Aucune chance de voir le chéri de la copine par inadvertance lors d'un rendez-vous ! Et hommes, comme femmes, vous aurez des séducteurs et des séductrices mélangés choisis spécialement pour vous. »

Thanos sourit, il pouvait sentir l'inconfort qui venait de se propager au sein des couples.

« Je vous propose de me suivre jusqu'à l'île des retrouvailles où vous rencontrerez les célibataires venus pour vous. »

Le présentateur guida les couples jusqu'à un petit bateau et profita du trajet sur l'océan pour les observer.

Tony Stark avait ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, son teint halé ressortait grâce à la chemise blanche et au pantalon blanc qu'il portait. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille et son bouc semblaient en décalé avec sa tenue très classe. Il parlait à Pepper avec un sourire amusé en la tenant par la main. La jeune femme avait autant l'air stressée que lui semblait à l'aise. Autant dire qu'elle était à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs. La rouquine portait une robe tailleur bleu pâle la mettant parfaitement en valeur. Tony porta le dos de la main de sa compagne à ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec douceur, ajoutant que tout allait bien se passer.

En face d'eux, Nakia et T'Challa se montraient très neutres dans leurs expressions. T'Challa portait un jean et un t-shirt noirs alors que sa compagne avait une robe légère, jaune orange. Les cheveux courts de la jeune femme était agrémentés de quelques perles venant clairement de leur pays et soulignant la beauté de son visage. T'Challa l'avait entourée de son bras et posé sa main sur ses hanches. Nakia s'appuyait légèrement dans le creux de son épaule appuyant leurs têtes ensemble, ils avaient les yeux fermés et profitaient de cet instant.

Gamora avait les yeux dans le vague, ne semblant pas écouter les bavardages incessants de son petit-ami. La tatoueuse avait des bottes aux talons vertigineux, une jupe en cuir, un débardeur bustier et un regard qui semblait vouloir dire « le premier qui m'ennuie, je l'emplafonne. » Elle était recouverte d'une de ses dernières œuvres : un tatouage temporaire qui recouvrait l'intégralité de sa peau qui semblait verte. De loin, elle semblait seulement avoir la peau verte alors que de près on pouvait deviner une multitude de minuscules dessins. Ses cheveux noirs avaient été teints pour que la couleur évolue à fur et à mesure de la longueur vers un rouge vif. Peter, vêtu d'un jean délavé et d'un t-shirt au motif des Rolling Stone's, parlait à voix basse en faisant de grands gestes et ne semblant pas remarquer l'inattention de sa compagne.

Sif quant à elle semblait analyser les autres couples pendant que Thor s'émerveillait du paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Tous deux étaient vêtus de vêtements confortables, un legging avec une tunique sans manche pour Sif, un jean large avec un t-shirt uni rouge pour lui. Ils se tenaient la main et Thor caressait du pouce celle de sa compagne. Ils semblaient à la fois très détachés et très proches.

Christine, vêtue d'une petite robe d'été à fleurs, se rongeait littéralement les ongles en tapant nerveusement du pied. Stephen était parti dans un monologue sur les mauvais effets du stress et de la mauvaise habitude de se ronger les ongles. Dans sa chemise blanche impeccable et son pantalon en toile bleu marine, il ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il énervait plus qu'il ne résonnait sa petite-amie avec son discours.

Le bateau arriva sur une plage de laquelle les couples découvrirent une belle villa. Thanos les mena jusqu'à la piscine présente à l'entrée de celle-ci et les invita à s'asseoir. Dix chaises avaient été installées face à la piscine en deux groupes. Les deux rangées de chaises étaient mises de biais. Les femmes durent s'installer sur les chaises de droite et les hommes sur celles de gauche. Ainsi chacun pouvait voir à la fois son conjoint et la piscine. Ils remarquèrent, une fois installés qu'il y avait un podium au milieu de l'eau en face d'eux, relié au bord opposé.

« Chers couples, j'espère que vous êtes prêts, c'est l'heure pour vous de découvrir les célibataires venus vous séduire. »

Des silhouettes dissimulées sous des capes rouges et noires s'avancèrent. Les capes rouges se regroupèrent en face des femmes et les noires en face des hommes. Ce défilé fit stresser Peter, Christine et Pepper alors qu'il attisa la curiosité de Tony et Stephen. Thor ressemblait à un gamin au matin de Noël et Sif semblait complètement désabusée par la situation. Seuls Nakia et T'Challa semblaient indifférents, même si pour le prince ce n'était qu'une façade, tous ses sens étaient en alerte.

« Vous allez maintenant pouvoir les découvrir. »

Tous les séducteurs, dans un même mouvement, firent tomber leurs capes, permettant aux couples de découvrir leurs corps, seulement vêtus de maillots de bain.


	2. Les séducteurs de ces dames...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Quelques rappels avant de débuter ce chapitre :
> 
> Je publie un chapitre par mois pour me laisser le temps d'avancer dans l'écriture de cette fic.
> 
> Cette fic est classée M car elle contiendra des slashs (hors canons) !
> 
> Je tiens à rappeler que je ne fais qu'emprunter le principe de l'émission "L'île de la tentation" ainsi que les personnages qui appartiennent à l'univers Marvel.
> 
> Merci à MlleVinca pour ses corrections !
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous

Chapitre 2 : les séducteurs de ces dames

Tous les séducteurs, dans un même mouvement, firent tomber leurs capes, permettant aux couples de découvrir leurs corps, seulement vêtus de maillots de bain.

« Un à un, ils vont venir se présenter brièvement. Le groupe en face de vous mesdames va commencer, il s'agit des célibataires qui sont venus pour vous séduire. »

Un homme brun, assez grand, plutôt sec, avec des lunettes s'avança sur le podium.

« Bonjour mesdames, je m'appelle Bruce, je suis chercheur en génétique. Je suis plus intéressé par votre intelligence que par votre physique alors je vous attends pour discuter. »

Un autre brun suivi mais celui-ci, contrairement à presque tous les autres séducteurs, n'avait pas un physique de mannequin ou de body-builder. Il vint remplacer Bruce sur le podium sous les applaudissements des femmes et des autres séducteurs.

« Bonjour, moi c'est Happy et je suis responsable d'équipe dans une grande entreprise. Je suis bon vivant comme vous pouvez le voir et je cherche une femme à combler. »

Il fut remplacé, sous les applaudissements, par une femme à la plastique parfaite, les cheveux roux, les yeux bleus, la démarche assurée.

« Bonjour, je suis Natasha, colonel dans les forces spéciales. Les hommes n'ont jamais su regarder plus loin que mon physique… mais ça n'a pas d'importance, je préfère les femmes. »

Avec un sourire de prédatrice, elle tourna les talons, accompagnée de cris appréciateurs, pour laisser sa place à un homme mince, musclé, les cheveux châtains, le regard sombre.

« Bonjour à toutes. Moi c'est Clint, champion de tir à l'arc. Alors mesdames, sachez que je ne rate jamais ma cible. »

Les hommes le sifflèrent alors que les femmes s'amusaient de sa réplique lorsqu'il repartit. Le silence se fit lorsque l'homme suivant s'approcha. Son visage et son torse étaient recouverts de cicatrices impressionnantes.

« Salut les filles, moi c'est Wade ! Et non, vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi ! Mes cicatrices sont le résultat de brûlures et c'est grâce à elles que je suis devenu mannequin. Je peux vous l'assurer, il n'y en a pas deux comme moi ! Si vous trouvez mon corps parfait, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout fonctionne parfaitement ! »

Il fit un clin d'œil et repartit sous les rires et les applaudissements. Vint le remplacer un black, très musclé, le crâne rasé avec un cache sur son œil gauche.

« Bonjour, je suis Nick, dirigeant d'une boîte de gardes du corps. J'ai perdu l'usage de mon œil lors de ma dernière mission sur le terrain mais l'autre voit sans problème à quel point vous êtes belles mesdames. »

Sous les applaudissements et les rires, Nick laissa sa place à un blond, les yeux bleus, la musculature bien dessinée, le sourire charmeur. En arrivant au bout du podium, il commença par regarder les hommes.

« Messieurs, vous avez raison de stresser, car les dames abandonnent toutes leurs maris pour me rejoindre. » Il leur fit un clin d'œil auquel Peter répondit par un doigt d'honneur. « Mesdames, je suis Fandral, barman pour vous servir. »

Il leur fit un sourire charmeur et laissa sa place à une jeune femme, menue, probablement d'origine asiatique, de grands yeux noisettes et des cheveux noirs remontés en deux chignons sur le sommet de sa tête, donnant l'impression qu'elle avait des antennes.

« Je m'appelle Mantis et je suis hypnotiseuse. Croyez-moi mesdames, je saurai vous détendre et vous aider à trouver les réponses aux questions que vous vous posez. »

Des sifflements appréciateurs accompagnèrent la jeune femme qui disparût dans l'ombre d'un homme qui faisait plus de deux fois sa taille, en hauteur comme en largeur. Roux, les yeux clairs, il avait un visage jovial.

« Bonjour à vous, je suis Volstagg, cuisinier et j'aime toutes les bonnes choses. » Lança-t-il en posant un regard gourmand sur les cinq jeunes femmes qui lui faisaient face.

Il s'en alla sous les rires des célibataires et fut remplacé par un homme assez grand, sec, les cheveux châtain clair, les yeux gris.

« Mesdames, pour vous comme pour mes amis ce sera Vision… par contre, pour vous messieurs, ce sera Jarvis. »

Il fit un sourire séduisant aux dames sous les regards noirs de leurs hommes et laissa la place au dernier séducteur venu pour les séduire. Un homme grand, mince, les cheveux blancs en épis, des yeux violets, le regard fou.

« Mesdames, je suis Le Collectionneur et je cherche celle qui sera le joyau de ma collection. »

Un silence gêné accompagna son retour parmi les célibataires. Une fois fait, Thanos s'approcha des femmes.

« Mesdames, j'espère que ce défilé vous a plu. Nous allons faire une pause dans les présentations car j'ai des missions à vous distribuer. Un des célibataires que vous venez de découvrir va rentrer chez lui sur le champ. Veuillez chacune choisir le célibataire que vous souhaiteriez renvoyer chez lui et annoncer son nom. Vous devez en tout me donner cinq noms différents. Vous vous concerterez ensuite pour choisir lequel ne participera pas à l'aventure. Christine ? »

La jeune femme prit le temps de regarder tous les célibataires avant de répondre. Elle avait été très troublée par certains d'entre eux, mais plus encore par le regard de Stephen qui avait semblé analyser ses réactions à chaque moment.

« Mantis. » Finit-elle par répondre en essayant d'oublier le regard de son petit-ami sur elle.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne suis pas attirée par les femmes, donc… c'est le choix qui me semble le plus évident. »

« Très bien, merci Christine. Mantis avancez d'un pas. A vous Gamora ! »

La tatoueuse était toujours aussi impassible malgré un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Peter qui semblait être plus que sur les nerfs. Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant. Elle ne le montrait pas mais elle craignait vraiment les réactions de Peter, surtout qu'elles étaient infondées, Gamora n'était pas du genre à regarder ailleurs une fois engagée.

« Le Collectionneur, je n'ai pas aimé ce qu'il a dit, on pourrait croire qu'il considère les femmes comme des objets à collectionner. »

« Merci Gamora », répondit Thanos qui enchaîna vu que l'homme avait déjà fait un pas en avant. « Nakia ? »

La belle africaine était sereine. Elle n'était, pour l'instant, pas perturbée par ce qu'elle vivait.

« Wade, c'est celui dont le trait d'humour m'a le moins plu. »

« Merci, Sif, à vous. »

La sportive semblait sereine mais elle ne l'était pas du tout. Elle tentait de s'empêcher de regarder les célibataires qui lui avaient tapé dans l'œil.

« Volstagg, pas mon genre. » Dit-elle avec la délicatesse qui la caractérisait dans la vie comme sur le tatami.

« Merci, à vous Pepper. »

Pepper était bien embêtée car elle n'avait aucune envie de nommer une des personnes non appelées.

« A regret, Natasha. »

« Pourquoi à regret ? »

« J'aurais plutôt choisi une des personnes déjà nommées, si j'avais pu. »

« Très bien, maintenant mesdames, regardez bien les cinq célibataires qui se sont avancés, consultez-vous et désignez celui à qui vous allez dire au revoir. »

Christine et Pepper se levèrent pour converser à voix basses quelques instants, très courts, tombant vite d'accord. Puis elles retournèrent s'asseoir.

« Sif, pouvez-vous nous dire sur qui votre choix c'est porté ? »

« Le Collectionneur. »

Elle avait répondu d'un ton froid. A part Christine, il était leur premier choix à chacune, la chirurgienne c'était donc rangée à la majorité. Les séducteurs saluèrent le malheureux qui partait avant le début de l'aventure puis se remirent en ligne. Thanos reprit alors la parole.

« Maintenant cher célibataires, vous allez chacun votre tour offrir un collier de fleurs à la demoiselle qui vous plaît le plus. »

Sif reçu des colliers de Natasha, Mantis et Nick.

Gamora de Wade et Fandral.

Christine de Vision et Clint.

Nakia de Bruce.

Pepper de Volstagg et Happy.

« Et pour finir, avant que nous ne découvrions les célibataires venus pour ces messieurs ; mesdames vous allez vous aussi remettre un collier au célibataire qui vous a fait la meilleure première impression. »

La tension monta légèrement du côté des hommes. Tous avaient été chatouillés par la jalousie lorsque leurs chéries avaient reçu les colliers mais les voir afficher une préférence pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux était encore autre chose.

Nakia fut la première à se lever sous le regard inquiet de T'Challa. Il savait qu'il devrait se contenir tout au long de cette aventure s'il ne voulait pas la perdre, peu importait ce qu'il verrait. Il était ici pour lui prouver qu'il pouvait maîtriser son impulsivité et sa jalousie, qu'il pouvait prendre le temps de réfléchir à la situation dans sa globalité et avec sagesse.

Nakia s'intéressait plus à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur des personnes mais là elle devait juger sur leur physique et les quelques mots qu'ils avaient prononcés. T'Challa était bien incapable de prédire la décision de sa fiancée mais il ne fut pas surpris de la voir choisir Bruce. Ce mec était chercheur, il devait être intéressant, en plus il avait dit ne pas être intéressé par le physique en premier lieu. T'Challa sentit son cœur se serrer. Il espérait de tout son être que Nakia ne choisirait pas de repartir de là sans lui.

Puis se fut au tour de Gamora.

« Elle va choisir Wade » Chuchota Peter, amer.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ? » Lui demanda T'Challa sur le même ton.

« C'est le seul pour qui elle a eu une réaction durant les présentations. »

Et Peter se renfrogna lorsque sa petite-amie passa le collier autour du cou du mannequin. Il tapait nerveusement du pied pour tenter de contenir sa jalousie et sa peur que Gamora ne le laisse tomber pour un autre. Il tenta d'oublier quelques instants ses craintes en se concentrant sur Pepper qui devait faire son choix.

La jeune femme était nerveuse. Elle qui ne supportait pas le côté séducteur de Tony avait l'impression de le trahir en allant donner ce collier à un autre que lui. Tony par contre était calme, attentif, mais calme. Il était persuadé qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire puisque Pepper ne pourrait trouver mieux que lui. Ainsi il ne regarda que d'un œil distrait le type que Pepper choisit : Happy. Malgré son apparente décontraction, Tony notait et garderait en mémoire tout ce qu'il voyait.

Stephen ne semblait pas plus concerné que Tony par ce qu'il se passait mais en réalité il suivait du regard chaque micro-mouvement, chaque micro-expression de Christine. C'était comme s'il voulait être capable de déduire de ses observations si Christine allait ou non succomber à la tentation. L'idée que ce soit le cas ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup… surtout si lui-même s'empêchait de succomber. Christine, peu sûre d'elle et gênée par le regard de Stephen donna timidement son collier à Vision.

Pour finir, Sif se leva d'un pas décidé pour offrir son collier à Natasha qui lui fit un sourire séduisant. Thor eut un regard inquiet. Lui qui d'habitude était serein sur le comportement de sa compagne puisqu'il pensait la connaître par cœur, découvrait qu'elle avait un attrait pour les femmes. Il réalisa tout d'un coup ce qu'il pouvait réellement se passer durant cette aventure.

« Merci mesdames, c'est tout pour vous pour l'instant ! Messieurs, c'est votre tour de découvrir les célibataires venus pour vous séduire. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !
> 
> Alors que pensez-vous des célibataires venus pour les femmes ?
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos pronostics sur l'avenir des couples tout au long de la fic : repartiront-ils ensemble, seuls, avec un célibataire ?
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu et au mois prochain !
> 
> Lyla0ï


	3. Les séducteurs de ces messieurs

« Merci mesdames, c'est tout pour vous pour l'instant ! Messieurs, c'est votre tour de découvrir les célibataires venus pour vous séduire. »

Un homme grand, mince, avec des cheveux noirs lui tombant sur les épaules et des yeux verts s'avança.

« Bonjour à vous, je m'appelle Loki et j'espère que vous n'abîmerez pas le cœur que vous m'avez dérobé Tony. » Conclut-il en faisant un clin d'œil au Playboy.

Il repartit sous les applaudissements pendant que Tony fouillait ses poches. Il découvrit avec un sourire séduit, sous le regard agacé de Pepper, un petit cœur en origami dans la poche gauche de sa chemise… tout contre son propre cœur.

Durant ses recherches, une jeune femme, les cheveux châtains, les yeux marrons, pas très grande et plutôt mince s'était avancée.

« Je suis Jane et en tant qu'astrophysicienne je m'intéresse à tout ce qui est OVNI, je sens que je vais avoir de quoi étudier avec vous. »

Elle fit demi-tour sous les sifflements et les applaudissements. Un homme blond, grand, très musclé, les yeux bleus, la remplaça.

« Steve, capitaine dans l'armée de terre, j'espère bien trouver quelqu'un avec qui m'entraîner au corps à corps. »

Il fit un sourire suggestif et laissa sa place à un homme grand, mince, ayant les cheveux et les yeux bleu-gris, une barbichette bleue et de l'eye-liner bleu sous les yeux.

« Messieurs, ma manie de remporter tous les jeux m'a valu le surnom de Grand Maître et je suis certain de repartir une fois encore avec le gros lot. »

Cette déclaration déclencha quelques rires qui le suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune femme, métisse, au physique athlétique, avec de jolies formes, s'avance sur l'estrade. Sa prestance fit taire les derniers rires.

« Bonjour à tous, je suis Val et je suis cascadeuse. Lorsque je rencontre un obstacle, je ne le contourne pas, je passe au-dessus. »

Elle fit un salto arrière et céda sa place, sous les applaudissements, à un homme mince, châtain, assez grand, avec des lunettes. Il regarda intensément Tony avant de prendre la parole.

« Moi c'est Justin, je suis ingénieur et je suis venu ici pour une seule raison : Tony. »

Il envoya un baiser du bout des doigts au dénommé et fit demi-tour. Un homme, asiatique, des cheveux noirs mi-longs, attachés en catogan, mince tout en étant très musclé s'avança. Il avait un côté mystérieux qui captiva les regards.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Hogun, je suis ingénieur data et je suis là pour rencontrer quelqu'un sans passer par une application. »

Cette déclaration déclencha quelques rires sous lesquels il repartit. Une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains-roux, avec de jolies formes s'avança.

« Moi c'est Wanda, je suis cracheuse de feu, vous verrez qu'avec moi la température va monter. »

Les applaudissements accompagnèrent son retour ainsi que quelques exclamations d'appréciation. Un brun, ténébreux, les cheveux mi-longs s'avança. Il avait une musculature assez développée. Son bras gauche… différent, attira l'attention.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Bucky, je suis docteur. Suite à un accident de moto il y a sept ans, j'ai décidé de réorienter ma carrière et de devenir prothésiste. Mon bras gauche est une de mes créations. »

Sa déclaration fut accueillie par un silence stupéfait que des applaudissements respectueux vinrent remplacer. Il sortit sur ceux-ci. Un noir, les cheveux courts avec un petit bouc le remplaça. Il était assez musclé tout en étant mince, son visage tout particulièrement. Quand il arriva au bout de l'estrade, il siffla et attendit. Quelques secondes plus tard un oiseau blanc, tacheté de noir, d'environ un mètre d'envergure arriva. Il repéra quelque chose aux abords de la piscine et descendit en piqué. Puis il reprit tranquillement son envol jusqu'à l'épaule du séducteur, une grosse grenouille entre les serres qu'il commença à déguster.

« Lui c'est Groot, un faucon gerfaut avec lequel je travaille. Je m'appelle Sam et je suis fauconnier. Attendez-vous à découvrir le ciel avec moi. »

Des sifflements appréciatifs et des applaudissements lui répondirent et le suivirent alors qu'il laissait sa place à la dernière personne venue séduire ces messieurs. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme très mince dans un bikini bleu compliqué, fait de sangles qui passaient à plusieurs reprises dans son dos et sur son ventre. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux noirs dont le gauche était entouré d'un tatouage complexe qui se poursuivait jusque derrière son oreille et sur le côté de son crâne. Crâne qui était rasé, ne restant que sur le dessus une crête de cheveux très courts, bleus.

« Messieurs bonjour, je m'appelle Nebula et je suis contorsionniste. Ne vous en faites pas, vous aurez l'occasion de découvrir toute l'ampleur de ma souplesse. »

Elle leur fit un clin d'œil avant de se pencher en arrière jusqu'à ce que ses mains ne touchent le sol derrière ses pieds. Puis, ses pieds se levèrent et passèrent au-dessus d'elle pour aller finalement se poser derrière ses mains. Elle continua ainsi sous les regards médusés, jusqu'au bout du podium où elle salua avant de reprendre sa place sous des applaudissements admiratifs.

« Eh bien messieurs, nous finissons ce défilé en beauté ! Vous savez déjà ce qui vous attend. Tout comme vos compagnes vous allez chacun choisir un célibataire et parmi les cinq sélectionnés, un ou une ne participera pas à cette aventure. Nous commençons avec Peter. »

Le dénommé fut bien embêté. Il avait passé plus de temps à regarder sa petite-amie que le défilé et était toujours agacé de la voir porter de l'attention à Wade. Il choisit donc totalement au hasard.

« Le troisième en partant de la droite. »

« Bucky ! Avancez d'un pas s'il vous plaît. Pourquoi lui ? »

« Je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes, il fallait bien en choisir un… mais je n'ai rien contre lui. »

« Merci Peter de cette précision. » répondit Thanos avec un sourire amusé. « Stephen ! »

L'écrivain affichait toujours son expression détachée mais il était en fait très concerné par les événements. Il analysait le comportement de chacun des séducteurs pour en déduire celui avec lequel il aurait le moins de compatibilité.

« Steve, je pense qu'il est celui avec qui j'ai le moins de chances de créer des affinités. »

Le militaire avança d'un pas.

« Merci Stephen, T'Challa, à vous. »

« Le Grand Maître. » répondit-il immédiatement. « Je n'aime pas qu'il nous compare tous les cinq au 'gros lot' ».

« Merci. Grand Maître, avancez-vous s'il vous plaît. Thor, c'est votre tour. »

Thor les regarda tous un à un avant de fixer son regard sur un des hommes.

« Celui qui est venu pour Tony, je trouve qu'il ne joue pas le jeu en ne venant que pour l'un d'entre nous. »

Tony prit une mine à la fois choquée et peinée qui énerva profondément Pepper. La jeune femme savait bien que son compagnon se fichait de la nomination de Justin mais sa déclaration avait flatté son ego. Et Pepper savait que Tony pouvait en faire des conneries pour satisfaire son ego démesuré. Elle détailla Justin lorsqu'il s'avança, quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas chez cet homme, elle avait l'impression de le connaître, et pas pour de bonnes raisons, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir.

« Tony ? »

« Nebula. » dit-il après un instant de réflexion. « On ne peut pas être deux à attirer l'attention. »

Pepper eut un regard désespéré à ses mots.

« Merci Tony. Messieurs, vous devez maintenant vous mettre d'accord, parmi ces cinq célibataires qui sera éliminé avant même de commencer ? »

Les cinq hommes se rassemblèrent pour échanger en chuchotant.

« J'aimerais garder Nebula », commença Peter, « Je me fiche de qui part tant que c'est un homme. »

Les autres approuvèrent.

« En fait, il n'y en a qu'un que je suis prêt à éliminer... » chuchota Tony.

Quelques secondes plus tard ils se réinstallèrent à leurs places et Thanos reprit la parole.

« Alors, Thor, dites-moi, sur qui votre choix collectif c'est-il porté ? »

« Le Grand Maître. »

Il était celui que Tony avait proposé et personne n'avait vu de raison de s'y opposer. La tête haute, l'homme dit au revoir aux autres célibataires et partit.

« Séducteurs et séductrices, veuillez donner un collier de fleurs à celui de ces messieurs qui vous a le plus plu au premier regard. »

Au grand désespoir de Pepper, Tony reçu trois colliers : celui de Loki, de Steve et de Justin.

Thor eut ceux de Jane et de Val.

T'Challa celui de Wanda et, au grand amusement de Nakia, celui de Sam.

Peter reçu celui de Nebula sous le regard neutre de Gamora alors que le jeune homme aurait aimé voir une réaction chez elle.

Stephen eut ceux de Hogun et Bucky. Christine ne sut que penser de voir son homme se faire courtiser par des hommes.

« Merci à tous » reprit Thanos. « Messieurs, vous le savez, c'est maintenant à vous de désigner le célibataire qui vous plaît le plus. Tony, à vous l'honneur. »

« Eh bien, quel honneur ! Je ne sais qui choisir ! » Répondit l'ingénieur d'un ton joueur dont le sous-entendu agaça Pepper. Mais la réalité était que Tony hésitait réellement.

« Entre quels célibataires hésitez-vous ? »

« Loki et Steve. » Il prit quelques secondes de réflexions de plus puis trancha. « Je choisis Steve. » déclara-t-il en allant lui passer le collier autour du cou. « Mais Loki, je garde encore un peu ton cœur au chaud. » Ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil au magicien qui le remercia d'un sourire que Tony trouva très séduisant. Pepper qui n'avait rien manqué de l'échange eut un mauvais pressentiment. Malgré sa décontraction et son désabusement affichés, elle était angoissée.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de T'Challa qui choisit Wanda même si c'était parce que la jeune femme l'avait plus intrigué qu'attiré. Nakia observa tout cela très sereine. Elle aimait T'Challa mais elle était pragmatique, s'il décidait d'avoir une relation avec une autre, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble.

Peter fut le suivant à choisir sous le regard distant de Gamora. Elle se fichait bien de la personne qu'il allait choisir. Ils étaient là pour rassurer Peter sus ses sentiments à elle. La tatoueuse n'avait jamais douté de son compagnon. Elle ne fut pas surprise quand il choisit finalement celle qui lui ressemblait le plus physiquement : Nebula.

Sif, elle était habituée de voir Thor séduire d'autres femmes sous son nez et n'était absolument pas affectée par ce qui se déroulait devant elle. Ils avaient des limites : ne pas embrasser, ne pas toucher les parties intimes, ne pas développer de sentiments. Tant qu'il ne les dépassait pas, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Donc même si elle allait garder un œil sur la suite des événements, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid de voir Thor donner son collier, sans surprise, à Val. Thor aimait les sportives, c'était un fait établi.

Christine par contre était tout sauf détendue. Elle n'avait pas confiance dans sa relation. Son homme était avide de découvertes, de nouvelles connaissances et plusieurs célibataires pouvaient l'intéresser pour cette raison. Elle était persuadée qu'il allait choisir Jane.

Stephen hésita, plusieurs personnes avaient piqué sa curiosité. Mais, pour une fois, il décida de laisser son instinct, plutôt que son cerveau, le guider. Il passa le collier autour du cou de Sam qui le remercia d'un sourire flatté. Christine les regarda abasourdie, ne comprenant pas le choix de Stephen.

« Merci messieurs. » Conclut Thanos en prenant place sur le podium. « Vous avez maintenant chers couples, deux minutes pour vous dire au revoir. Après ce délai, les célibataires vous escorteront dans les villas où vous allez vivre séparément pendant douze jours, sans aucun moyen de communiquer. Alors, profitez bien de ces deux minutes. »


	4. Chapitre 4 : jour 1, première soirée

« Vous avez maintenant chers couples, deux minutes pour vous dire au revoir. Après ce délai, les célibataires vous escorteront dans les villas où vous allez vivre séparément pendant douze jours, sans aucun moyen de communiquer. Alors, profitez bien de ces deux minutes. »

Les couples se levèrent et chacun prit son conjoint dans ses bras. Les deux minutes passèrent vite et les célibataires qui avaient reçu un collier s'avancèrent pour entraîner à leur suite celui qui le leur avait donné.

T'Challa serra une dernière fois Nakia dans ses bras en l'embrassant.

« Je t'aime» lui chuchota-t-il.

« Moi aussi, c'est le moment de me prouver que tu as vraiment changé.» Lui répondit-elle avant de se tourner vers Bruce. T'Challa les regarda s'éloigner, le cœur serré. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il lse perdit de vue qu'il se tourna vers Wanda, lui offrit un sourire fade et la suivit.

Tony tenait Pepper dans ses bras mais avait du mal à apprécier le câlin, sa compagne était bien trop tendue.

« Quoiqu'il se passe Pep' ce sera pour le mieux.»

« Tu essayes de te justifier par anticipation ? » répondit amèrement la jeune femme.

« Non ! Pas du tout…» Essaya de se justifier Tony mais il s'interrompit en voyant Happy arriver. Il ne comptait pas étaler ses problèmes de couple devant un mec qui allait draguer sa femme. Pepper se retourna et comprit qu'il n'y aurait pas de suite à cette conversation. Elle souffla, énervée, en regardant Tony puis partit au bras de son prétendant. Tony ne réagit pas, gardant en lui son agacement et son incompréhension. Il préféra afficher un sourire de façade et une joie feinte.

«Alors Capitaine, prêt pour un corps à corps ?» dit-il à Steve sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Celui-ci le dévora littéralement du regard avant de lui répondre d'une voix chaude, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

« Quand tu veux beau gosse, je t'attends. »

Cette réponse amusa Tony, améliorant un peu son humeur. C'est en mâtant outrageusement le militaire qu'il le suivit.

Thor tenait Sif dans ses bras, en silence. Aucun d'eux ne ressentait le besoin de parler . Ils connaissaient tous les deux les limites qu'ils s'étaient fixés depuis des années et n'avaient pas besoin de se les rappeler. Ils n'étaient pas là pour une question de confiance mais pour savoir s'ils avaient fait le tour de leur couple ou non. En voyant les célibataires s'approcher, ils s'embrassèrent chastement, serrèrent leurs mains et se séparèrent Sif avec Natasha qui lui fit un sourire éblouissant et Thor avec Val qui le regarda langoureusement.

Christine avait pris Stephen dans ses bras et semblait avoir besoin de ce contact pour tenir debout alors que Stephen semblait avoir surtout envie d'être libéré. C'est avec un soulagement affiché, blessant sa compagne, qu'il lui déposa un baiser sur le front pour aller rejoindre Sam. Le fauconnier l'accueillit avec entrain et ils partirent sans que Stephen ne se retourne. Christine avait les larmes aux yeux, se demandant comment il osait se comporter ainsi. Elle sursauta lorsque Vision posa sa main sur son épaule. Devant les yeux larmoyant de la jeune femme, Vision ne réfléchit pas et l'attira dans ses bras. Christine se laissa faire, trouvant ce câlin étrangement réconfortant. Elle finit pas réaliser la situation et sortie à regrets et gênée de cette étreinte.

« Désolée »

« Aucun soucis, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit : un câlin, de parler ou autre, je suis là. »

« Merci »

Il lui offrit son bras et ils partirent.

Peter et Gamora se disaient au revoir en s'embrassant. Ils ne réalisèrent que les deux minutes étaient finies que lorsque Wade prit la parole.

«Est-ce qu'on peut se joindre à vous ? Ca a l'air sympa votre activité ! »

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre dans un sursaut. Peter était énervé, prêt à frapper l'inopportun alors que Gamora était amusée.

« Tout ira bien. » Dit-elle à son compagnon avant de reposer ses lèvres brièvement sur celles de Peter puis de se tourner vers Wade.

« Ce ne sera pas pour la même activité mais allons-y. »

Wade rit et entraîna la tatoueuse. Peter se détourna rapidement, les suivre du regard aurait attisé plus encore sa jalousie. Il offrit un sourire forcé à Nebula et ils partirent.

Le reste des célibataires se joignirent aux hommes ou aux femmes qu'ils étaient venus séduire, et les accompagnèrent sur le bateau qui devait les amener à leurs îles respectives.

Les célibataires firent visiter leurs villas à leurs hôtes et leur montrèrent leurs chambres. Celles-ci étaient en fait des dépendances de la villa. Chaque dépendance se composait de deux ou trois chambres et d'une salle de bain commune. Chez les femmes, Pepper et Christine s'installèrent ensemble alors que Gamora, Nakia et Sif prenaient l'autre dépendance. Les célibataires les informèrent qu'elles pouvaient prendre le temps qu'il leur fallait pour se préparer, qu'ils allaient, pendant ce temps-là, organiser leur soirée de bienvenue. Ces dames en profitèrent pour défaire leurs valises, se changer et faire connaissance. Pepper et Christine réalisèrent rapidement que leurs situations de couples étaient similaires et qu'elles pourraient facilement se confier l'une à l'autre.

Chez les hommes, une soirée se préparait aussi alors que Tony et T'Challa s'installaient dans l'une des dépendances Peter, Stephen et Thor dans l'autre. Ils troquèrent tous rapidement leurs vêtements contre un short de bain et quittèrent leurs chambres. Ils eurent à peine le temps de se glisser dans la piscine qu'ils furent rejoints par les célibataires. Hogun et Bucky installèrent un bar suspendu au bord de la piscine, le caisson de rangement était installé dans l'eau pour garder les bouteilles bien au frais. Wanda brancha les enceintes et une musique rythmée retentit. Tout le monde alla à l'eau, prit un verre et ils commencèrent à faire connaissance.

Les hommes expliquèrent, sous les regards attentifs des célibataires, les grandes lignes des raisons de leur venue sur l'île. Des petits groupes se formèrent rapidement autour de discussions à la fois plus approfondies et moins personnelles.

Tony, Bucky, Steve, Justin et Hogun engagèrent un débat autour de la place de l'ingénierie fine dans l'accompagnement du retour à la vie civile des militaires.

Loki gardait un œil sur ce groupe tout en discutant des arts du spectacle avec Peter, T'Challa, Wanda, Nebula, Val, Jane et Thor. Ce dernier avait renoncé à suivre l'échange passionné entre Sam et Stephen sur les oiseaux et avait rejoint les autres.

Si les discussions avaient rapidement quitté le sujet des relations amoureuses chez les hommes , ce n'était pas le cas chez les femmes. En fait, il n'y avait que Sif qui n'en parlait pas, elle expliquait l'évolution de sa carrière professionnelle jusqu'à son sacre à Natasha, Mantis et Nick.

Gamora et Nakia échangeaient avec Wade, Fandral et Bruce que la jalousie maladive de leurs conjoints. Wade et Fandral soutenaient totalement cette incompréhension, n'étant absolument pas jaloux l'un comme l'autre. Seul Bruce tempérait un peu cette discussion en soutenant qu'un peu de jalousie n'était pas si mauvais.

Christine et Pepper exposaient, elles, clairement leurs problèmes de couple à Volstagg, Happy, Clint et Vision. Pepper revint sur le passé du Playboy de Tony et sur les regards qu'elle le voyait toujours poser sur les personnes autour d'eux. Elle expliqua que Tony faisait passer son ego et son image avant beaucoup de choses dont elle. Ce qui fit écho à Christine qui trouvait que Stephen ne lui portait pas suffisamment d'intérêt, que ses recherches passaient avant tout et qu'elle avait souvent l'impression de le déranger. Elle fondit en larmes en repensant au moment où il était allé rejoindre Sam et Vision la prit à nouveau dans ses bras pour essayer de la réconforter.

Dans la villa des hommes l'ambiance avait changé. L'alcool aidant, les discussions s'étaient faites moins sérieuses. A l'exception de Sam et Stephen qui parlaient toujours oiseaux assis sur le bord de la piscine, tout le monde était dans le grand salon à danser sur les rythmes langoureux de la musique. Et si T'Challa semblait insensible au spectacle des corps en maillots de bain dansant devant lui, ce n'était pas le cas de Tony, Peter et Thor qui les déshabillaient du regard.

Peter semblait avoir du mal à se retenir de toucher le corps de Nebula qui dansait devant et contre lui alors que Thor ne se gênait pour prendre Jane ou Val par les hanches et de danser avec elles de manière très sexy.

Tony quant à lui n'avait pas envie de toucher Steve, Loki ou Justin qui dansaient alternativement contre lui. Contrairement à ce que pensait Pepper, il n'était plus le chaud lapin qu'il avait un jour été. Il n'avait plus envie de coucher avec une personne différente chaque soir. Certes ces jeunes hommes lui plaisaient, certainement autant que le sentiment d'être courtisé, mais il avait Pepper.

Chez les femmes, la soirée se termina rapidement pour Christine et Pepper qui avaient été fatiguées par leurs émotions. Elles furent raccompagnées jusqu'à leurs chambres par les célibataires qui les avaient réconfortés, à qui elles fient un câlin avant d'aller se coucher. Nakia puis Gamora leur enchaînèrent le pas rapidement. Seule Sif resta avec les célibataires à boire tout en discutant… Les sous-entendus se faisant de plus en plus tendancieux au fur et à mesure que l'alcool coulait. Natasha, Nick, Fandral et Wade restèrent avec elle alors que les autres célibataires allaient se coucher. Ils s'endormirent tous les cinq vers trois heures du matin dans le salon, Sif coincée entre Natasha et Fandral.

Le coucher des hommes se fit lui dans un bel ensemble. T'Challa prit la direction des chambres vers deux heures du matin et fut rapidement suivi par Tony, Thor et Peter qui firent une accolade aux célibataires avec qui ils dansaient. Peter fit un détour par la piscine pour informer Stephen qu'ils allaient tous se coucher et à sa grande surprise, celui-ci décida de le suivre après avoir pris Sam dans ses bras.

Thanos débarqua le lendemain vers onze dans la villa des femmes. Sif dormait toujours sur le canapé dans les bras de Fandral, la tête de Natasha reposant sur ses cuisses. Les autres étaient à la piscine, terminant leur petit déjeuner, les pieds dans l'eau.

« Mesdames, pourriez-vous être prêtes dans vingt minutes ?» Annonça le présentateur.

Elles acquiescèrent et se pressèrent de finir leur petit déjeuner… que les célibataires rangèrent.

Nick alla réveiller Sif, lui caressant les cheveux d'une main, le café dans l'autre.

« Mmmm qu'est-ce qui se passe ?» demanda la jeune femme en papillonnant.

«Café ?» proposa le noir. «Tu dois être prête dans quinze minutes.»

« Merde.» Jura Sif en s'asseyant brutalement, réveillant au passage Natasha et Fandral. Elle se saisit du café et partit vers les chambres. Les trois célibataires se regardèrent amusés.

« Reste du café ?» demanda Nastasha.

« Dans la cuisine.»

« J'en veux bien aussi.» demanda Fandral alors que la rousse se levait. Elle lui fit un doigt d'honneur, ce qui fit jurer le jeune homme qui se leva pour avoir lui aussi sa dose de caféine.

Trente minutes plus tard tout le monde était prêt, les célibataires en ligne au bord de la piscine, les femmes assises sur des transats en face d'eux.

« Alors mesdames, j'ai plusieurs annonces à vous faire ce matin.

Premièrement, je viendrai tous les matins vers onze heures alors prenez l'habitude d'être prêtes.

Secondement, aujourd'hui vous partez en rendez-vous avec le ou la célibataire à qui vous avez remis le collier de la préférence hier. Le départ se fera dès que je vous aurai libérées. Sur ce, Bruce veuillez venir vous asseoir aux côtésde Nakia, Happy aux côtésde Pepper, Vision avec Christine, Wade avec Gamora et pour finir Natasha veuillez rejoindre Sif. Bon rendez-vous à tous..»

Thanos quitta rapidement la villa des femmes, il avait la même annonce à faire chez les hommes. Il eut la bonne surprise de trouver tout le monde réveillé et prêt, partageant ensemble un café. Les hommes tout comme leurs séducteurs n'eurent besoin que de quelques minutes pour s'installer devant la piscine. Thanos put donc rapidement leur faire son annonce et rappeler les rendez-vous du jour : Sam avec Stephen, Steve avec Tony, Peter avec Nebula, Thor avec Val et T'Challa avec Wanda.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Premiers rendez-vous, partie 1

Dans chaque villa, des membres de l'équipe technique les informèrent des affaires qu'ils devaient prendre pour leurs rendez-vous. Chaque duo fut rapidement prêt et monta dans la voiture ou le bateau qui devaient les emmener à leur activité.

_ T'Challa & Wanda _

Le prince avait beau avoir passé une bonne soirée la veille, il n'avait pas cessé de penser à Nakia. Il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait, avec qui, si elle allait apprécier son moment avec Bruce, si elle pensait à lui, si il lui manquait. C'est donc tout naturellement que la conversation s'orienta vers le couple de T'Challa dès qu'ils descendirent de la voiture.

« Alors explique-moi un peu plus ce que tu es venu faire dans cette expérience ? » demanda Wanda alors qu'ils marchaient sur la plage vers un bâtiment un peu plus loin que leur chauffeur leur avait désigné.

« Je suis extrêmement jaloux. » Commença-t-il avant de chercher ses mots. Il assumait ce qu'il avait fait mais, il ne voulait pas que ses paroles soient mal interprétées.

« Avec Nakia, on vient de se remettre ensemble, il y a six mois. Ca faisait deux ans qu'elle refusait de me parler à cause de mes réactions sous le coup de la jalousie. On est venu ici pour que je lui prouve que j'ai changé et que jamais plus je n'aurais ce genre de réactions. »

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait exactement pour qu'elle t'en veuille pendant deux ans ? »

« Je... »

T'Challa s'interrompit, ils venaient d'arriver à l'entrée du bâtiment qui se révéla être une écurie. Un grand sourire s'installa sur les lèvres du wakandais.

« Tu as l'air d'aimer l'équitation » constata Wanda.

« J'adore, d'autant plus que la première fois que j'ai embrassé Nakia, il y a sept ans, c'était lors d'une balade à cheval. »

Wanda eut un sourire attendrit devant le regard pétillant et nostalgique de T'Challa. Ils équipèrent les chevaux en suivant les conseils du moniteur présent, montèrent rapidement en selle et partirent au pas dans la direction qui leur fut indiquée.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué ce que tu as fait pour qu'elle te quitte après… cinq ans ? C'est ça ? » relança Wanda dès qu'ils furent à nouveau que tous les deux.

« Tu ne perds pas le nord. » rigola T'Challa qui aurait préféré qu'elle oublie cette question. Cependant, il choisit de lui répondre le plus honnêtement possible. « Oui, cinq ans... »

« On était dans une relation où on ne pouvait pas se voir autant qu'on l'aurait souhaité. J'étais de plus en plus jaloux de savoir qu'elle sortait ou faisait la fête avec d'autres hommes pendant que moi j'étais coincé avec mes obligations. Elle avait beau m'expliquer qu'ils n'étaient que des amis, je n'arrivais pas à me résonner, j'imaginais que chacun d'eux cherchait à la séduire. Je la harcelais de messages pour essayer de me rassurer, sans grand succès. Un soir j'ai pu me libérer et je me suis rendu à sa soirée:une fête dans un bar dansant. Je l'ai vue tout de suite, resplendissante dans une robe bleue nuit. Elle dansait, un grand sourire aux lèvres avec un homme. Il la tenait par la taille et lui chuchotait à l'oreille des mots qui la faisaient rire. Je n'ai pas su me contrôler. J'ai traversé le bar et ait attrapé le gars. Je n'ai même pas cherché d'explications et lui ait mis mon poing dans la figure. Une bagarre a éclaté. Mes aptitudes au corps à corps étaient meilleures que les siennes. Il a finit à l'hôpital avec plusieurs fractures et moi en prison pendant quatre mois. »

T'Challa se tût, un peu perdu dans ses souvenirs. Wanda lui laissa un peu de temps avant de reprendre la parole.

« Comment tu t'y es pris pour la reconquérir ? »

Le prince eut un doux sourire.

« J'ai pris le temps de lui refaire la cour, je lui ai dit tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur : la prison, mes prises de conscience, ma volonté de changer. Je lui ai dit que peu importe ce qui arriverait, je ne réagirais plus par la violence, c'est ce qu'elle veut vérifier ici. »

T'Challa espérait que Wanda ne creuserait pas plus, il n'avait pas du tout envie de parler plus en détails de sa vie. Il décida de changer de sujet.

« Et toi alors, parles-moi un peu de toi. »

Wanda sourit.

« On est arrivés ! » Lui dit-elle en désignant un petit kiosque au bout d'un ponton. « On s'installe et je te raconterai les grandes lignes en mangeant, OK ? »

Il acquiesça. Ils descendirent de cheval et les accrochèrent à l'ombre d'un palmier où un abreuvoir les attendaient. Puis, ils allèrent s'installer à table, au bout du ponton d'où ils étaient au dessus et entourés par la mer.

« Je suis née et j'ai grandi dans le milieu du cirque. Mes parents étaient acrobates. Lorsque j'avais huit ans, il y a eu un accident. Les autres artistes nous ont élevés mon frère Pietro et moi. Il est devenu jongleur et moi cracheuse de feu. »

« Je suis désolé pour tes parents. » Dit T'Challa sincèrement touché par cette confession, en prenant la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne en signe de soutien. Wanda sourit.

« C'était il y a longtemps… enfin bref. J'ai eu plusieurs histoires avec des circassiens mais ça n'a jamais vraiment fonctionné alors je me suis lancée dans cette aventure. »

« Je te souhaite vraiment de trouver quelqu'un de bien, tu as l'air d'être une belle personne. »

« Quelqu'un comme toi ? » Demanda innocemment Wanda avec un sourire, serrant légèrement la main de T'Challa qui la tenait toujours.

« Je ne sais pas si je suis quelqu'un de bien. » Répondit-il en lui souriant en retour. Il retira finalement sa main et ils finirent de manger en parlant de la soirée de la veille.

Ils venaient de remonter sur leurs chevaux lorsque Wanda lança sa monture au galop en criant « On fait la course ! »

T'Challa secoua la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres et s'élança pour essayer de la rattraper. C'est tout deux riant aux éclats qu'ils arrivèrent presque en même temps à l'écurie.

« Pouvais-tu rêver d'un meilleur premier rendez-vous ? » lui demanda Wanda alors qu'ils retournaient à la voiture.

« Non, c'était parfait. » lui répondit-il en riant, amusé par cette femme-enfant qui dégageait une merveilleuse joie de vivre malgré son passé difficile.

_ Nakia & Bruce _

Pendant ce temps-là, Nakia avait été emmenée avec Bruce en bateau pour découvrir une communauté native de ces mers : les Bajau, qui avaient la particularité de vivre dans un village sur la mer, sur pilotis. Sur le bateau, Nakia avait demandé à Bruce de lui parler de ses recherches. Elle avait parlé de son couple la veille et souhaitait pour le moment ne plus penser à T'Challa et profiter de l'expérience. Elle fut tout de suite passionnée par les recherches que son séducteur menait et ne cessa de le questionner durant tout le trajet.

Ils furent accueillis par les habitants du village qui entonnèrent un chant de bienvenue dès qu'ils arrivèrent au niveau des maisons. Nakia fut profondément touchée par la beauté du chant et en eut les larmes aux yeux. Bruce le remarqua et passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, lui apportant son soutien. Elle le remercia d'un magnifique sourire larmoyant.

Une fois le chant fini et Nakia remise de ses émotions, les habitants les guidèrent de l'autre côté du village en pirogue, puis plus loin, là où ils allaient pêcher. Ne parlant pas la même langue, les explications sur l'utilisation du filet de pêche se firent à grand renfort de gestes et onomatopées. Les premiers essais des étrangers furent catastrophiques. Mais, avec de la patience, de la bonne humeur et de grands éclats de rire, Bruce finit pas réussir à sortir plusieurs poissons. Un des villageois en choisit un gros et partit avec dans une autre pirogue. Bruce, ayant finalement prit le coup de main, déposa son propre matériel, se plaça derrière Nakia, l'entourant de ses bras et posa ses mains sur les siennes pour lui montrer les bons gestes à faire. Il rougit de cette position et Nakia lui fit un sourire gêné mais ils ne se séparèrent pas tant qu'elle n'eut pas le bon geste. Lorsqu'elle remonta son premier poisson, elle en fut si heureuse qu'elle lâcha tout pour prendre Bruce dans ses bras. Le filet tomba, l'animal retourna à l'eau. Toutes les personnes présentes éclatèrent de rire.

C'est à ce moment-là que le villageois partit avec le poisson revint et leur fit de grands gestes pour qu'ils montent dans sa pirogue avec lui. Il les mena jusqu'à une des maisons où le poisson cuisiné les attendait. Le plat sentait délicieusement bon. Le duo s'installa à même le sol pour manger et se régala en riant de leur expérience de la matinée.

C'est heureux et rassasiés qu'ils durent faire leurs au revoir après le repas pour retourner dans leur villa.

_ Sif & Natasha _

Malgré leur nuit sur le canapé, les deux jeunes femmes étaient en forme. Elles avaient été conduites dans le centre de l'île des femmes pour une activité quad. Toutes deux étaient des femmes fortes et indépendantes, elles souhaitaient croquer la vie à pleines dents et s'éclater. Elles choisirent de prendre un quad chacune, au lieu d'un pour deux comme le moniteur le leur proposait, et de faire la course à travers les dunes désertiques où elles étaient. Elles n'avaient aucune envie de rester sur le circuit débutant indiqué par les moniteurs et partirent à toute vitesse sur les pistes de terre battue. Elles riaient et criaient à tue-tête en se doublant l'une l'autre.

Sif ne pensait à rien d'autre que Natasha qui roulait à ses côtés et qui ne semblait pas juger son attitude de mauvais élève. Elles s'éclatèrent ainsi un long moment avant de se décider à restituer les quads et à se rendre sur une dune ombragée par des palmiers où un pique-nique les attendait.

« Je m'attendais à ce qu'une militaire respecte les règles. » Lâcha Sif alors qu'elles commençaient à manger.

« La vie est trop courte. Je fais un boulot dangereux où je risque ma vie et celle de mes coéquipiers à chaque mission. Ne pas suivre un ordre peut être fatal. Alors dans mon boulot, je suis droite, méticuleuse, imperturbable et concentrée. J'ai besoin de relâcher la pression dans ma vie perso alors tant que mes actions ne blessent personne, je fais ce qui me plaît comme il me plaît et j'adore ça. »

« J'ai vu ça. », Rigola Sif, appréciant les deux personnalités de Natasha que celle-ci lui laissait découvrir.

« Visiblement, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir ce côté sale gosse. » Rétorqua Natasha avec un sourire.

« Oh moi j'ai toujours été une sale gosse. Je refusais tout ce qui était typiquement féminin enfant, les robes, les jupes, le rose, les poupées et je préférais aller jouer dans la boue avec les garçons du voisinage. Si je pouvais me salir et faire enrager ma mère c'était encore mieux. C'est pour ça que mes parents m'ont inscrite aux arts martiaux, ils espéraient que ça me calmerait mais ça n'a pas tout à fait marché comme prévu. J'étais une enfant modèle sur le tatami mais toujours un petit diable à la maison. Quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Thor, je me suis calmée pour lui. Il n'était pas un ange mais avait une image à tenir. J'ai rapidement appris à me mettre en valeur comme disent mes parents et à tester mon potentiel de séduction. Nous sommes aujourd'hui un couple assez ouvert mais nous n'avons plus cette complicité, cette possibilité de partir en vrille d'un claquement de doigts et j'avoue que ça me manque. »

Natasha ne répondit pas mais son regard parlait pour elle, Sif reçu parfaitement le message : sa séductrice était toute disposée à partager ses délires.

Elles finirent le repas en échangeant des souvenirs d'enfance et, c'est complices qu'elles repartirent pour la villa.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Premiers rendez-vous, partie 2

_ Thor & Val _

Thor resta plongé dans ses pensées durant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'institut de massage où se déroulait son rendez-vous avec Val. La métisse lui avait plu la veille, c'était sûr, mais une autre jeune femme avait attiré son attention : Jane. Elle lui avait semblé timide et réservée aux premiers abords, le genre de filles qu'il classifiait « d'intello » dans la vie de tous les jours. Mais une fois sur la piste de danse… Waouh ! La petite avait un corps magnifique et savait le faire bouger !

Il ne revint au présent que lorsque Val vint le rejoindre dans le jacuzzi. Elle avait un maillot de bain noir, simili cuir, mettant parfaitement ses formes en valeur. Le haut s'attachait derrière la nuque, recouvrait ensuite sa poitrine par des formes rondes rejointes entre elles par des anneaux. Ceux-ci descendaient ensuite le long de son ventre jusqu'au bas du maillot qui était coupé comme un string. Le dos de la cascadeuse était donc complètement nu à l'exception des trois ficelles qui tenaient l'ensemble du maillot.

La mâchoire de Thor se décrocha lorsque Val arriva. La jeune femme était magnifique et outrageusement sexy. Val accentua son déhanché sur les quelques pas qu'elle devait faire pour rejoindre Thor et s'installa sur ses genoux une fois dans l'eau. Le blond eut besoin de quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits, alors que son corps était indéniablement sous le charme.

« Alors, dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? » demanda-t-il pour fixer ses pensées sur quelque chose alors que ses mains, elles, se fixaient sur les hanches de la cascadeuse.

« Disons que je n'ai pas trouvé chaussure à mon pied. »

« Serais-tu difficile ? »

« Non, mais avec mon métier, ce n'est pas simple. Les mecs extérieurs au monde du cinéma ont parfois du mal à comprendre que je ne puisse pas rentrer pendant plusieurs semaines et ceux du milieu trouvent mon caractère trop merdique pour bosser et vivre avec moi. »

Thor était troublé par le léger mouvement que Val faisait avec son bassin. Remarquant son trouble, elle sourit et s'approcha encore plus du torse du sportif, frôlant ainsi son entrejambes à chacun de ses mouvements. Thor lâcha les hanches de Val et agrippa au banc pour s'ancrer dans la réalité. Il n'arrivait pas à la virer mais n'avait pas non plus envie qu'elle continue son petit manège. Il avait beau apprécier les filles entreprenantes, là ça allait tout de même trop vite.

Il resta interdit de longs instants pendant lesquels elle continua ses attouchements. Il ne réagit que lorsque Val tenta de l'embrasser. Thor lui attrapa les épaules et la fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit descendue de ses genoux.

« On va s'en tenir là. » dit-il froidement avant de partir dans les vestiaires se changer.

Il se sentait mal. Il aurait dû lui dire non plus tôt, l'arrêter… pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait ?

Une fois habillé, il alla directement à la voiture, disant au chauffeur qu'il ne voulait pas poursuivre son rendez-vous. Ils attendirent Val quelques minutes puis le chauffeur se rendit à l'accueil de l'institut. Il revint dix minutes plus tard avec la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'assit à l'arrière et malgré que Thor soit assis à l'avant, elle lui lança un regard langoureux. Le jeune homme se sentit mal et regarda fixement la route.

En arrivant à la villa, il alla se réfugier dans sa chambre et commença une série de pompes. Il venait d'en faire cinquante-sept lorsqu'il entendit des coups portés sur sa porte. Il se figea, pas vraiment sûr de vouloir de la visite.

« C'est Jane, de ce que j'ai compris tu n'as pas mangé, du coup je t'ai préparé quelque chose. »

Thor hésita, il avait été suffisamment dragué pour la journée mais en même temps, il crevait de faim. Il se décida à aller ouvrir. Jane tenait un plateau de sandwichs accompagnés d'une salade composée.

« Je ne suis pas une grande cuisinière, désolée. » Dit-elle quand Thor regarda les sandwichs.

« Ce n'est rien… euh… est-ce que ça te dirait d'aller les manger sur la plage ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

« Laisse-moi porter le plateau ».

_ Gamora & Wade_

Sur l'île des femmes, un autre duo avait été conduit au SPA. Gamora et Wade discutaient de tout et de rien dans le jacuzzi, tout en gardant une petite distance entre eux. Ils y étaient depuis presque quarante minutes lorsque les jets s'éteignirent et qu'une jeune femme leur proposa de la suivre jusqu'à la salle de soins. Elle leur expliqua en chemin qu'ils devaient se masser l'un l'autre, leur montra les huiles de massages une fois arrivé et les laissa seuls.

« Prête à toucher ce corps d'Apollon ? » Demanda Wade de son ton joueur en écartant les bras.

« Mais oui Apollon, aller, allonge-toi ! » Répondit Gamora avec un sourire en coin.

Elle commençait à bien saisir l'humour de Wade et prenait ce genre de phrases pour ce qu'elles étaient : de l'humour. Elle pensa à Peter, elle savait qu'il prendrait mal de la voir masser le mannequin, mais ce n'était qu'un massage ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle culpabilise pour ça ! Elle prit donc un peu d'huile et se mit à masser les épaules recouvertes de cicatrices, observant la peau brûlée avec intérêt.

« Est-ce douloureux ? »

« Heureusement pour moi, plus depuis longtemps. » Répondit Wade sans, pour une fois, faire d'humour.

« Je trouve ta peau passionnante ... » chuchota Gamora comme si elle réfléchissait.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as choisi ? »

Gamora devina la gêne de Wade au ton taquin qu'il avait utilisé.

« Non, je t'ai choisi pour ton humour ! » Répondit-elle sérieusement. « Mais il est certain que je serai très heureuse de pouvoir travailler avec toi. Ta peau m'inspire de nombreux dessins. » Ajouta-t-elle après avoir défait un nœud au milieu du dos de Wade.

« Si tu souhaites travailler mon corps, je te laisserai faire avec plaisir ! »

« Crétin », rigola Gamora, « mais oui, j'ai pris un peu de peinture avec moi, j'aimerais beaucoup faire une essai à l'occasion. »

Gamora termina son massage dans le bas du dos de Wade et ils échangèrent leurs places.

« Tu me le dis si j'appuie trop fort. »

« Non, c'est parfait. »

« Je sais, je sais. »

« Crétin. »

Cependant Wade massait réellement bien et Gamora se mit à somnoler, parfaitement détendue sous ses mains expertes.

_ Peter & Nebula_

Peter avait été heureux d'apprendre qu'il partait faire de l'accrobranche. Il aimait ces activités qui donnaient des montées d'adrénaline. Et là il en avait eu. Nebula avait un corps magnifique dont elle savait parfaitement se servir… et elle avait en plus un sérieux grain de folie. Les moniteurs de l'accrobranche avaient dû lui ordonner plusieurs fois de garder sa tête vers le haut et les DEUX pieds sur les structures prévues à cet effet. Peter avait rarement autant ri en faisant de l'accrobranche, suivant Nebula qui faisait des pitreries devant lui et qu'il pouvait mater à loisirs.

Après deux heures à grimper, ils avaient fait une pause en haut du parcours, sur une plateforme au sommet d'un arbre où un déjeuner les attendait. Ils s'installèrent, toujours harnachés dans leurs baudriers, et rirent de l'activité qu'ils venaient de faire avant de passer sur un sujet plus personnel : leur présence ici.

« Je n'arrive plus à faire confiance. » Répondit Peter à la question de la contorsionniste. « J'ai été trompé plusieurs fois, alors je n'y arrive plus. En plus Gamora fait un métier… comment dire… elle peut parfois passer plusieurs jours à tatouer intégralement un mec. Elle est enfermée dans son atelier avec lui pendant, parfois, vingt heures d'affilées ! Comment être sûr qu'il ne se passe rien entre eux ? »

« Est-ce que tu as envie de lui faire confiance au moins ? »

Peter réfléchit avant de répondre, c'est une question qu'il ne s'était jamais posé.

« Après tout, ce n'est pas toi qui souffre de cette relation mais elle. Elle ne fait pas d'efforts pour te rassurer et te demande de changer. Elle n'est seulement peut-être pas la bonne. »

Le jeune homme fut incapable de répondre à cette hypothèse. Les paroles de Nebula le faisaient réfléchir. Ils finirent le repas en silence. Nebula voyait Peter cogiter et ça la faisait jubiler.

« Prêt pour la tyrolienne ? » Demanda-t-elle lorsqu'ils eurent fini en désignant la corde de plusieurs mètres de long qui devait les ramener à l'entrée du parcours. En bas, ils retrouveraient la voiture qui allait les reconduire à leur villa.

Peter sentit l'adrénaline l'envahir et le sourire revint sur ses lèvres.

« Plus que jamais ! Mais je te laisse l'honneur d'y aller en premier. »

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier. Elle vérifia les attaches de son baudrier et s'élança. Peter rit en la voyant faire des figures acrobatiques au dessus du vide. Il attendit de voir le voyant vert s'allumer pour s'élancer lui aussi dans un cri d'euphorie.

_ Pepper & Happy_

Pepper et Happy étaient eux aussi partis en activité accrobranche. Happy avait été un véritable gentleman avec Pepper qui ne se sentait pas vraiment en sécurité perchée ainsi plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol. Le séducteur avait su l'encourager et la rassurer aux bons moments. Malgré tout, cela n'avait pas suffit. Au moment où ils étaient arrivés sur la plateforme où ils devaient manger Pepper avait refusé et demandé à manger sur la terre ferme, ce que l'équipe accepta vu les crises de tétanies qu'elle avait eu à cause du vertige durant le parcours. Elle fut d'ailleurs prise d'une nouvelle crise de panique lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle devait prendre une immense tyrolienne qui passait au dessus de la mer pour quitter le parcours et rejoindre la terre ferme. Elle se mit à pleurer, se sentant incapable d'affronter le vide à ses pieds.

Tétanisée comme elle l'était, elle ne sut combien de temps s'était écoulé avant que Happy ne la prenne dans ses bras.

« Est-ce que tu crois pouvoir le faire si on y va ensemble ? » lui proposa-t-il dans un chuchotement.

La chaleur que ressentit Pepper dans les bras de son séducteur la rassura et elle sentit sa panique s'alléger.

« Je crois » Balbutia-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Elle sentit alors Happy la soulever pour la porter comme une mariée et faire quelques pas. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son t-shirt pour ne pas voir le vide. La jeune femme entendit quelques mots prononcés par une autre personne mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle fut par contre attentive aux mouvements de Happy qu'elle sentit s'asseoir dans son baudrier puis elle sentit sa propre ligne de vie se tendre après quelques bruits métalliques.

« OK, go ! » Entendit-elle très distinctement. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle sentit qu'ils glissaient tous deux le long de la tyrolienne. Etrangement, même si elle était terrorisée, ce sentiment n'augmenta pas en se sachant ainsi dans le vide. Elle parvint même à ne pas hurler et à ne pas se remettre à pleurer. Etre dans les bras de Happy qui lui était calme et serein la rassurait.

Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, Pepper sentit qu'ils ralentissaient puis que Happy posait ses pieds au sol et enfin qu'ils s'arrêtaient. La jeune femme resta accrochée au t-shirt de son séducteur pendant de longues minutes. Elle avait cessé de trembler et d'avoir peur mais elle se sentait bien là, dans ses bras forts. Enivrée par ce parfum, elle se sentait protégée, considérée, comprise… et ça lui faisait du bien ! Happy lui faisait des petits câlins du bout des doigts et ne semblait pas gêné de la garder dans ses bras, bien au contraire. Il fallut un instant à Pepper pour réaliser qu'elle n'était pas dans les bras de Tony et qu'elle ne devrait pas se laisser aller ainsi.

« Hmm ? » Fit-elle pour attirer son attention. « Tu veux bien me reposer s'il-te-plaît ? »

« Bien sûr. » Répondit Happy en joignant le geste à la parole.

« Je suis désolée, mon comportement était inapproprié. » S'excusa Pepper, gênée une fois qu'ils furent débarrassés de leurs baudriers.

« Ce n'est rien. » Dit-il avec un geste de la main. « Et puis, moi j'ai apprécié. »

Pepper rougit mais ne dit rien. Elle aussi avait apprécié… peut-être même trop. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir trahi Tony.

Ils se rendirent en silence jusqu'à la table qui avait été (re)dressée pour eux. Le silence s'éternisa jusqu'à ce que Happy ne le brise par une question qui… augmenta le mal-être de la jeune femme.

« Pepper, je ne voudrais pas me montrer impoli mais, es-tu heureuse avec Tony ? »

…

« Je... »

Pepper était perturbée. Cette question elle se la posait depuis quelques temps déjà sans parvenir à trouver de réponse.

« Et si tu me parlais de toi ? » Demanda-t-elle pour détourner la conversation.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Premiers rendez-vous, partie 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, ceux qui l'ont mise en follow et en favoris, ça me touche beaucoup. S'il-vous-plaît n'oubliez pas de laisser une review en plus, ça me motive énormément pour la suite de l'écriture.
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous

_ Tony & Steve _

Tony appréciait de sentir les bras forts de Steve autour de lui alors qu'il conduisait le quad sur les chemins escarpés de la montagne située au centre de leur île. Ils avaient récupéré leur véhicule au milieu de la forêt, au pied de la piste qui devait les mener à leur déjeuner. Tony avait demandé à conduire et Steve avait accepté avec un sourire doux. Très rapidement, le militaire avait posé ses mains sur la taille de Tony qui ne l'avait pas repoussé. Il avait alors poussé sa chance en enroulant ses bras autour de l'ingénieur et en collant son torse contre son dos.

Tony appréciait la présence rassurante contre lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait protégé par quelqu'un, il sentait qu'il pouvait baisser sa garde, et il adorait ça ! Cependant, il gardait Pepper dans un coin de sa tête. Alors s'il ne se dégageait pas de l'étreinte du capitaine, il ne lui répondait pas non plus.

Après trente minutes d'un trajet rebondissant sur les bosses et les trous du sentier, ils arrivèrent à destination et c'est avec regret que Tony sentit Steve s'éloigner de lui.

A quelques pas de l'endroit où ils laissèrent le quad, une terrasse couverte abritait la table où leur repas était installé. En s'approchant de celle-ci, ils découvrirent qu'elle était suspendue à flan de montagne et leur offrait une vue magnifique sur un versant de leur île et sur l'océan. Tony s'accouda à la balustrade et fut heureux de sentir Steve s'installer dans son dos. Le militaire posa ses mains à côté des siennes sur la rambarde et colla son torse à son dos. Tony se sentit à nouveau enveloppé par la musculature rassurante de son séducteur et dû se faire violence pour ne pas se lover contre lui.

« Regarde, c'est notre villa là-bas. » Chuchota Steve à l'oreille de Tony qui ne put retenir un frisson appréciateur de le parcourir sous la caresse du souffle chaud contre sa peau. Il déglutit difficilement avant de répondre.

« On dirait bien… La vue est magnifique. »

« Je trouve aussi. »

Tony tourna légèrement la tête et réalisa que Steve ne parlait absolument pas du paysage.

« Charmeur va ! » lui dit Tony avec un sourire séduit, en le repoussant doucement. « Allons manger. »

Steve lui rendit son sourire et ils s'installèrent.

« Il y a plusieurs questions que je me pose sur toi. » Déclara Tony de brut en blanc.

« Vas-y ! J'y répondrai avec plaisir. »

« Comment ça se fait que tu sois encore célibataire ? Il doit y avoir beaucoup de mecs bien foutus dans l'armée.»

Steve laissa un petit rire lui échapper en entendant la question. Il prit le temps de plonger son regard océan dans celui de Tony avant de répondre.

« Oui, il y a des mecs mignons mais je ne veux pas être en couple avec un militaire. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« En dehors du fait que ce soit interdit par le règlement, parce que je n'ai pas envie de ramener l'armée à la maison quand je ne suis pas sur le terrain. Parce que je veux retrouver mon homme quand je rentre chez moi. Si je suis avec un autre militaire, il y a peu de chance pour qu'on soit en permission en même temps… Sauf si on est dans la même unité et ça c'est inconcevable pour moi. »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

Tony était hypnotisé par le regard de Steve et en perdait ses mots. Il buvait ses paroles qu'il sentait sincère et appréciait de découvrir l'homme derrière les muscles.

« Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de voir l'homme que j'aimerai être blessé ou pire lors d'une mission… qui sait comment je pourrais réagir ? Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que mes réactions émotionnelles impactent tous mes hommes. »

Tony fut touché par ces mots. Steve était prêt à sacrifier une partie de son bonheur pour ne pas mettre ses hommes en danger, c'était admirable. Il sentait que cet homme pourrait réellement représenter la tentation pour lui… mais il ne voulais pas le montrer.

« Et alors, dis-moi, pourquoi cette aventure? Pourquoi moi ?»

Le rire de Steve envoya des papillons directement dans le ventre du milliardaire.

« Pour l'aventure, j'ai vu une annonce, comme j'avais des congés à prendre je me suis dit pourquoi pas ! J'adorerais rencontrer l'amour ici, avec toi, mais je me dis que si ça ne marche pas, j'aurai déjà vécu une belle expérience. »

Ce fut au tour de Tony de rire.

« J'adore ta sincérité ! Pourquoi moi du coup ? »

« Tu es beau. Tu as l'air d'être un homme qui cache sa fragilité, ses besoins d'affection et de reconnaissance derrière de l'ironie et une fausse assurance. Je pense que tu as besoin de temps pour toi mais que tu veux que la personne qui partage ta vienne te tirer de tes projets quand c'est nécessaire tout en sachant te laisser de l'espace. J'ai l'impression que tu cherches aussi quelqu'un sur qui t'appuyer quand tu en as besoin. »

Tony était estomaqué, il n'aurait pas dit mieux lui-même. Il ne pensait même pas qu'il aurait été capable d'exprimer ses besoins aussi clairement.

« Vu ta tête, j'ai visé juste. » rigola Steve.

« Je ne pense pas réussir à être autant clairvoyant que toi. » rit Tony en réponse. « Et toi alors, qu'attends-tu d'une relation amoureuse ? »

Steve mangea un morceau, comme pour se donner le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

« Je cherche un homme qui me fasse confiance et en qui je peux avoir confiance. Quelqu'un qui soit autonome sans moi, que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour lui lorsque je pars. Je cherche un homme qui me racontera ce qu'il a fait pendant mon absence à mon retour mais qui n'insistera pas pour savoir ce que moi j'ai fait. Quelqu'un qui soit là pour moi et qui me fasse sourire. »

Tony se reconnu complètement dans ce discours mais se garda bien de le dire. Un compliment lui échappa cependant dans un chuchotement.

« Ton sourire est magnifique. »

Steve sourit de plus belle, donnant chaud à Tony mais il changea de sujet. La fin du repas tourna autour de thèmes moins intimes, permettant à Tony de reprendre ses esprits… Jusqu'à leur retour en quad. Steve se mit aux commandes du véhicule et l'ingénieur s'installa derrière lui. Il fut immédiatement troublé de sentir ce corps parfait contre lui. Ces fesses et ces cuisses musclées entre ses jambes, ce dos musculeux contre son torse, ces abdos parfaitement sculptés sous ses mains lui donnèrent des envies qu'ils ne devrait pas avoir pour quelqu'un d'autre que Pepper. C'est… tendu mais essayant de le cacher que Tony monta dans la voiture qui les ramenait à leur villa.

_ Stephen & Sam _

Chacun harnaché avec un moniteur, Stephen et Sam suivaient Groot dans le ciel grâce à leur parapente. Le scientifique appréciait la sensation qui le parcourait : le frisson de la découverte. Sam lui ouvrait un monde qu'il n'avait jamais exploré et il adorait ça. Alors qu'ils évoluaient dans les airs, le fauconnier lui expliquait les comportements des oiseaux qu'ils voyaient ou celui de Groot. Il lui disait leur nom et lui expliquait comment les reconnaître.

Après une heure de vol, ils se posèrent en douceur sur une plage et trouvèrent de quoi se restaurer. Durant leur repas, ils parlèrent d'écologie, des écosystèmes des îles qu'ils avaient vues du ciel. Stephen poussait la réflexion toujours plus loin.

Lorsque l'heure de rentrer arriva, ils n'avaient toujours pas terminé cette discussion passionnante, ni parlé d'eux.

_ Christine & Vision _

Christine et Vision chevauchaient côte à côte sur le bord de la plage. La jeune femme montait pour la première fois sur un cheval et n'était clairement pas rassurée. Vision restait donc proche d'elle, l'aidant par moment à se diriger en lui prenant les mains.

« Parle-moi de toi Vision. » Avait demandé Christine au début de la balade pour essayer de se détendre..

« Que te dire ? Je suis majordome dans une grande maison. Célibataire depuis cinq ans, je cherche une femme intelligente, autonome, passionnée et distinguée. » Avait-il répondu avec un regard très appuyé vers la jeune docteur.

Celle-ci rougit, gênée, d'autant plus que Vision s'était saisi de ses mains en disant cela. Elle dégagea ses mains avec douceur, espérant que son séducteur n'en prendrait pas ombrage. Elle fut soulagée de voir que ce n'était pas le cas et le jeune homme reprit la parole comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Et toi ? En dehors de Stephen, il y a quoi dans ta vie ? »

« Pas grand-chose. Je suis urgentiste alors quand je ne suis pas à l'hôpital, je suis chez moi. J'aimerais faire des activités avec Stephen mais il trouve toujours que ce que je lui propose est une perte de temps. Du coup, on ne fait rien tous les deux et je ne fais rien toute seule non plus. »

Christine vit que Vision allait réagir mais ils venaient d'arriver sur le lieu de rendez-vous. Il attendit alors qu'ils soient installés pour reprendre la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire seule ou à deux de tes temps libres ? »

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir, cherchant quand, pour la dernière fois, elle avait envisagé de faire quelque chose pour elle et ce que c'était. Il lui sembla que c'était il y a une éternité. Ce constat lui donna un goût amer.

« Avant d'être avec Stephen, j'aimais bien aller marcher en pleine nature… et danser aussi ! Je voulais apprendre les danses de salon mais je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion. »

« Ce n'est pas trop tard », lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil. « J'ai voulu apprendre aussi mais je n'ai jamais osé. J'ai toujours peur d'écraser les pieds de ma partenaire ! »

Cette déclaration les fit rire tous les deux, détendant enfin Christine. Ils passèrent la fin du repas à échanger sur les loisirs qu'ils avaient pu pratiquer plus jeune. Les souvenirs étaient accompagnés d'anecdotes amusantes, leur faisant passer un très bon moment. Après leur repas, ils allèrent mettre les pieds dans l'eau et décidèrent finalement de rentrer à pied en tenant leurs chevaux par la longe.

_ Soirée à la villa des hommes _

Lorsque les autres hommes rentrèrent de leurs rendez-vous, ils furent surpris d'apprendre que Thor était rentré avant midi et était depuis sur la plage avec Jane. Tous allèrent se changer _ même prendre une douche froide pour Tony, dont l'érection avait du mal à redescendre _ puis rejoignirent le footballeur sur la plage. Jane, les voyant arriver, les laissa entre eux et ils en profitèrent pour faire un rapide bilan de leur rendez-vous.

Thor expliqua qu'il avait abrégé le sien à cause du rentre dedans trop offensif de Val qui l'avait mis très mal à l'aise. Il affirma en même temps qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec la cascadeuse.

« Et du coup, tu as passé plusieurs heures ici avec Jane ! » Déclara Tony d'un ton amusé pour ramener la conversation sur un sujet plus joyeux.

« C'est ça... » Répondit le blond, rêveur. « Bon, et vous ? »

Chacun fit un résumé sans pour autant mentionner les confidences échangées, ni les sentiments ressentis. Ils se taquinèrent, cherchèrent à savoir si l'un d'entre eux avait ou pourrait fauter mais tout en gardant un esprit bon enfant et respectueux envers leur conjointe.

Ils ne quittèrent la plage qu'à la tombée de la nuit lorsqu'ils entendirent de la musique retentir depuis leur villa. Le rythme était langoureux et les célibataires les attirèrent efficacement au milieu d'eux pour danser. Stephen s'échappa vers le bar où Bucky était accoudé. Le regard de l'ancien se posa sur le bras mécanique du célibataire et une conversation technique et passionnée que Falcon vint suivre, s'engagea.

Val essaya de rejoindre Thor pour une danse mais le jeune homme s'empressa d'inviter Jane à danser. La chercheuse en rigola.

« Serais-je ton bouclier ? »

Thor fut gêné mais lui répondit avec un grand sourire « Pas que » avant de l'entraîner vers la piste pour de nombreuses danses.

Tony fut entraîné lui par Loki sous le regard attentif de Steve. Il apprécia le corps de Loki contre lui mais après quelques danses alla retrouver Steve qu'il ne le lâcha plus de la soirée.

Peter alterna les danses entre Nebula et Wanda, ayant un peu plus chaud à chacune et ayant du mal à garder la tête froide.

T'Challa regardait cela en souriant et finit même par se laisser aller à quelques pas de danses avec Wanda.

Assez tard dans la nuit, tous allèrent se coucher. Tony, Peter et Thor avaient les idées confuses mais se félicitèrent de ne pas avoir de eu de comportements qui auraient manqué de respect à leur conjointe.

_ Soirée à la villa des femmes _

Les femmes, elles aussi se retrouvèrent pour faire le point sur leur rendez-vous. A nouveau, personne ne fit de confidences sur des affinités plus prononcées pour l'un ou l'un des célibataires. Mais toutes avouèrent avoir passé un très bon moment. Lorsqu'elles retrouvèrent leurs célibataires, ceux-ci dansaient déjà entre eux. Les jeunes femmes se mirent à danser à leur tour mais entre elles.

Contrairement à la soirée précédente, il y eut beaucoup moins d'alcool. Toutes les jeunes femmes gardèrent la tête froide et allèrent se coucher au milieu de la nuit, chacune dans leur lit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour aujourd'hui, lors du prochain chapitre vous découvrirez les premiers feux de camp !
> 
> Alors que pensez-vous de ces rendez-vous ? De l'avenir pour ces binômes ? Un risque pour les couples ?
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos pronostics sur l'avenir des couples tout au long de la fic : repartiront-ils ensemble, seuls, avec un célibataire et lequel ?
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu et au mois prochain !
> 
> Lyla0ï


	8. Chapitre 8 : Jour 3, premiers feux de camps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, ceux qui l'ont mise en follow et en favoris, ça me touche beaucoup. S'il-vous-plaît n'oubliez pas de laisser une review en plus, ça me motive énormément pour la suite de l'écriture.
> 
> Quelques rappels avant de débuter cette fic :
> 
> Je publie un chapitre par mois pour me laisser le temps d'avancer dans l'écriture de cette fic.
> 
> Cette fic est classée M car elle contiendra des slashs (hors canons) !
> 
> Je tiens à rappeler que je ne fais qu'emprunter le principe de l'émission "L'île de la tentation" ainsi que les personnages qui appartiennent à l'univers Marvel.
> 
> Merci à MlleVinca pour ses corrections !
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous

Le deuxième réveil à la villa des femmes se fit tout en douceur. Elles avaient du mal à émerger. Toutes, sauf Sif, se demandaient ce que faisaient leur conjoint. Nakia commençait à s'inquiéter pour son couple et se demandait s'ils avaient bien fait de venir. Ce n'était pas l'absence de T'Challa qui lui pesait le plus, c'était de ne pas pouvoir le contacter, de ne pas pouvoir se confier à lui. Elle commençait aussi à avoir peur des relations que son homme pourrait tisser avec les séductrices. Elle réalisait pleinement la rapidité avec laquelle elle se rapprochait de Bruce et ça l'inquiétait.

Pepper et Christine, elles, remettaient leurs relations en question. Dans leur tête, elles se remémoraient leurs rendez-vous et ce qu'elles y avaient ressenti. Pepper ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la question de Happy : « Est-elle heureuse avec Tony ? » Ne pas réussir à y répondre « oui » lui crevait le cœur. Dans le même temps, Christine réalisait qu'elle n'agissait qu'en fonction de Stephen depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle s'était perdue, elle avait oublié de faire attention à elle, de faire des choses pour elle-même et il n'y avait qu'elle à blâmer.

Gamora, de son côté, craignait la réaction de Peter quand il visionnerait les images de son rendez-vous. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal et le savait, mais justement, elle en avait marre de se demander systématiquement comment il prendrait telle ou telle action, et de s'empêcher de vivre certaines choses pour ménager sa jalousie.

Contrairement à ses camarades, Sif ne pensait pas à Thor, mais à Natasha et à Fandral qu'elle avait hâte de retrouver. Elle se leva rapidement pour le petit déjeuner et fut heureuse de voir les célibataires qu'elle cherchait. Elle s'assit entre eux deux, les forçant à lui faire une place, piquant le café du jeune homme et la tartine de la rouquine en riant.

Les autres jeunes femmes les rejoignirent progressivement. Pepper s'isola pour déjeuner alors que les autres s'asseyaient avec le groupe. Lorsque Thanos arriva pour les briefer sur leur journée, tous étaient prêts et s'installèrent rapidement.

« Bonjour à tous ! Mesdames, j'espère que vos rendez-vous d'hier se sont bien passés ! Aujourd'hui, c'est journée détente à la villa. Profitez-en pour découvrir les célibataires avec qui vous n'avez pas encore fait connaissance. Ce soir se sera votre premier feu de camp, un bateau vous attendra sur la plage devant la villa lorsque vous entendrez des tambours.

Avant que je ne parte mesdames, nous allons procéder à une élimination. Veuillez, s'il vous plaît, choisir trois célibataires qui seront en danger aujourd'hui. Parmi eux, un seul partira. »

Les jeunes femmes se concertèrent pour choisir trois noms puis celui qu'elles comptaient éliminer.

« Avez-vous fait votre choix ? » Demanda Thanos après leur avoir laissé quelques minutes pour se consulter.

« Oui. » Répondit Sif.

« Très bien ! Alors Sif, s'il vous plaît, dîtes-nous qui sont les trois célibataires en danger aujourd'hui. »

« Mantis, Volstagg et Nick »

« Merci, messieurs, mademoiselle, veuillez faire un pas en avant. » Indiqua Thanos avant de s'adresser à Sif à nouveau. « De qui choisissez-vous de vous séparer ? »

« Mantis, c'est avec toi que nous avons tissé le moins d'affinités. »

Mantis hocha la tête. Thanos l'invita à dire au revoir, à aller chercher ses affaires et à repartir avec lui.

La journée put alors reprendre son cours dans la villa des femmes sous le signe de la détente.

_ A la villa des hommes _

Du côté des hommes, le réveil se fit dans la bonne humeur et la franche camaraderie. Thor avait décidé d'oublier ses émotions négatives de la veille et avait diffusé « Immigrant song » de Led Zepplin sur la chaîne hifi en mettant le son le plus fort possible. Peter, après avoir fait un bond dans son lit, s'était levé le sourire aux lèvres et l'avait rejoint au bord de la piscine en dansant. Tony était ensuite arrivé, clairement amusé, alors que Stephen et T'Challa avaient encore une tête qui voulait dire « Je n'ai pas encore bu mon café, ne me parlez pas », malgré leur sourire en coin.

Les célibataires les rejoignirent. Justin servit deux cafés : un pour lui et un pour Tony puis tenta d'engager la conversation en le lui proposant. Mais il l'engagea débuta mal en souhaitant parler de certains protocoles que Tony avait mis au point et gardait jalousement.

Bucky s'installa aux côtés de Stephen et T'Challa, suivi de Sam et Loki pour boire leur café. Val, Wanda, Nebula et Hogun sautèrent sur Thor et Peter, qui s'étaient mis à chanter à tue-tête, pour les couler dans la piscine. Quand à Jane et Steve, ils regardèrent ça d'un œil amusé.

Tony sentait que le militaire le surveillait du coin de l'œil, ce qui lui fit chaud au cœur mais il se reconcentra sur Justin. Plus l'homme lui parlait de sa technologie, plus il lui semblait le connaître. Tony entra alors dans son jeu et le fit parler de ses connaissances en matière de technologie et d'innovation, ainsi que de ses expériences et de ses projets.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, une bataille s'était engagée dans la piscine. Thor avait prit Wanda sur ses épaules Peter, Nebula et Hogun, Val. Chacune des femmes tentait de désarçonner les autres sous les encouragements de Jane qui comptait les points.

Toutes les activités s'interrompirent lorsque Thanos arriva. Chacun alla s'installer pour écouter son annonce. Tout comme dans la villa des femmes, le présentateur leur annonça qu'ils avaient une journée tranquille dans leur villa avant de devoir se rendre à leur premier feu de camp le soir-même. Il leur demanda également de sélectionner trois célibataires parmi lesquels ils devraient en éliminer un. Si les cinq hommes se mirent rapidement d'accord sur le premier nom, la discussion fut bien plus compliquée pour les deux autres. Ils finirent tout de même par se mettre d'accord et Stephen fut désigné par Thanos pour annoncer leur choix.

« Alors les trois séducteurs en danger sont Val, Justin et Hogun. » Annonça le docteur d'une voix neutre. Tous trois avancèrent à la demande de Thanos avant que celui-ci ne demande à Stephen le choix final.

« Val, le comportement que tu as eu hier avec Thor était déplacé. Nous préférons que tu rentres chez toi. »

La belle cascadeuse partit la tête haute, ne saluant que les autres séducteurs et lançant un regard gourmand sur le corps de Thor, le mettant très mal à l'aise même s'il ne montra rien.

La journée reprit comme elle avait commencé, toute en légèreté. Thor sentit un gros poids s'envoler de ses épaules après le départ de Val et partagea sa journée entre des jeux dans la piscine et Jane. Peter était lui aussi de tous les jeux, se rapprochant, sans réellement le conscientiser, de Nebula et de Wanda. Stephen, T'Challa et Tony enchaînèrent les discussions passionnées en tête à tête ou en groupe sur des sujets plus ou moins pointus. Aucun d'eux ne vit la journée passer et ils furent surpris lorsque les tambours retentirent au coucher du soleil, leur annonçant l'arrivée de leur bateau pour qu'ils se rendent au feu de camp.

Tout d'un coup, une boule d'anxiété se forma au creux du ventre de chacun. Ils allèrent se changer en vitesse et rejoignirent le petit bateau à moteur qui les attendait sur leur plage. Après un trajet d'une quinzaine de minutes qui leur sembla durer beaucoup plus longtemps, ils arrivèrent sur une plage éclairée par un feu de camp.

Cinq rondins de bois les attendaient alors que de l'autre côté du feu, Thanos était lui-même installé sur un rondin. Un pupitre sur lequel était disposée une tablette numérique éteinte était positionné devant les rondins. Les cinq hommes prirent place, anxieux, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre.

« Bienvenue à votre premier feu de camp. C'est un rendez-vous important que nous aurons tous les deux jours. Vous y verrez des images de vos compagnes et ce sera l'occasion de faire le point sur vous-même et sur l'expérience que vous vivez ici. T'Challa, aujourd'hui c'est vous qui ouvrez le bal. Comment allez-vous ? »

Le prince fut un petit peu surpris par la question mais se reprit rapidement.

« Je me sens un peu stressé et déboussolé. Nakia me manque, j'ai hâte que vous me montriez des images d'elle et en même temps je suis inquiet de ce que je vais voir. »

« Je comprends. Nous allons regarder les images. »

La tablette s'alluma sur Bruce tenant Nakia par les épaules. La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux alors qu'ils écoutaient tous les deux les locaux chanter. La scène ne dura que quelques secondes avant de changer. Nakia était en train de pêcher. Bruce l'entourait de ses bras, son torse collé au dos de la jeune femme. L'extrait fut à nouveau très court. Le suivant et dernier montra Nakia en maillot de bain au bord de la piscine avec Bruce. Le scientifique lui passait de la crème dans le dos, tout en discutant de la vie amoureuse de Bruce. Puis l'écran s'éteignit. Personne ne parla pendant quelques instants. La plupart des hommes se disaient qu'il n'y avait rien de mal dans ces vidéos, mais qu'en même temps, ils n'appréciaient pas de voir leur conjointe dans ces situations. T'Challa, lui, tentait de se contenir, de relativiser. Bien sûr, il trouvait Bruce beaucoup trop proche de Nakia sur ces vidéo, mais dans le même temps, il devait faire taire sa jalousie : il ne s'était rien passé entre eux. Oui, ils étaient physiquement proches mais elle ne l'avait pas trompé, il n'avait aucune raison de s'énerver.

« Alors T'Challa, qu'avez-vous vu ? » demanda finalement Thanos.

« J'ai vu Bruce et Nakia, proches, en rendez-vous et à la villa. »

« Et comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Euh… ça m'énerve, mais c'est exactement pour ça que nous sommes là. Pour que je lui prouve que je suis capable de gérer ma jalousie et de ne pas m'énerver pour si peu. Là, elle n'a franchi aucune limite, je n'ai aucune raison de m'énerver. »

Personne n'était dupe, T'Challa était énervé mais comme il faisait de son mieux pour prendre sur lui, personne ne réagit. Même Thanos n'insista pas, il savait qu'il fallait parfois être patient pour voir les uns et les autres faire l'action qui ferait basculer l'histoire de leur couple.

« Merci T'Challa. Thor, on passe à vous ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie mais allons-y ! »

Thor réalisait qu'il avait assez peu pensé à Sif depuis leur séparation et craignait que ce ne soit pareil pour elle.

La tablette s'alluma pour diffuser à nouveau quatre vidéos de moins d'une minute chacune. La première fut très courte, montrant Sif dormir dans les bras de Fandral sur un canapé alors que Natasha avait la tête sur les cuisses de la jeune sportive. La deuxième montrait Sif et Natasha faisant du quad, jouant à se doubler. La suivante montrait les deux jeunes femmes discutant autour d'un pique-nique, se terminant sur une phrase de Sif « Nous sommes aujourd'hui un couple assez ouvert mais nous n'avons plus cette complicité, cette possibilité de partir en vrille d'un claquement de doigts et j'avoue que ça me manque. » Le dernier extrait montra Sif s'asseyant au petit déjeuner entre Natasha et Fandral, piquant la tartine de l'une, le café de l'autre. Les deux séducteurs réagirent en essayant de la chatouiller et Sif se défendit gentiment, se laissant aller contre le torse de Fandral alors que Natasha se penchait vers elle pour récupérer sa tartine.

Thor était perdu. Il résuma rapidement à Thanos ce qu'il venait de voir avant de s'ouvrir, à la demande du présentateur, sur ses sentiments.

« Je suis assez touché par tout ça. Je savais déjà que nous avions perdu la complicité dont elle parle. C'est une des raisons de notre présence. Mais là, je la vois retrouver ça avec deux célibataires… ça me fait peur… mais pas tant que ça finalement… Je… Je suis un peu perdu là. »

« Trouvez-vous, vous aussi, cette complicité avec un ou une célibataire ? » Demanda Thanos, cherchant à faire davantage perdre pied au footballeur. Ce qui fonctionna.

« Hmm… oui… euh… un début de quelque chose peut-être... » Balbutia-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Thanos n'insista pas plus et se tourna vers Stephen.

« Alors Stephen, comment allez-vous ? Etes-vous séduit par quelqu'un ? »

« Je vais bien, » répondit-il très sincèrement, « mais non, je n'ai développé aucune relation de séduction pour l'instant. Par contre, je fais des rencontres passionnantes. »

« Pensez-vous que Christine puisse être dans une relation de séduction avec quelqu'un ? »

« J'espère que non. » Répondit-il sans hésitation.

« C'est ce que je vous propose de découvrir. Prêt ? »

La tablette s'alluma. Les deux premiers extraits se ressemblaient. On y voyait Christine en train de pleurer dans les bras de Vision, juste après la séparation des couples puis lors de la première soirée. La dernière vidéo montrait le séducteur en train de prendre la main de la jeune femme lors d'une balade à cheval. Bien qu'il ne montra aucune émotion, Stephen était surpris et inquiet du comportement de sa conjointe. Elle se laissait rarement à pleurer, encore moins devant des inconnus de plus, il ne la connaissait pas si tactile.

« Stephen, une réaction ? Qu'avez-vous vu ? »

« Il semblerait que Christine ait besoin de réconfort. »

« Ca ne vous fait rien ? »

« Ca me fait de la peine de savoir qu'elle a été triste mais elle doit aller mieux maintenant je suppose. »

« Pour quelle raison était-elle triste, à votre avis ? »

« Je suppose que je lui manquais. »

Thanos préféra ne pas lui répondre et passer à Peter.

« Prêt Peter ? »

« Absolument pas » répondit l'ex-taulard sur les nerfs alors qu'il n'avait pas encore vu la moindre image.

La tablette s'alluma sur Wade et Gamora dans un jacuzzi en train de discuter. La situation énerva quelque peu Peter mais il se contint puisque le mannequin ne touchait pas sa femme. Il faillit bondir cependant lors des deux autres vidéos dans lesquelles il vit Gamora masser Wade puis l'inverse. Gamora semblait particulièrement apprécier le massage.

« Ca va Peter ? » Demanda Thanos lorsque la tablette s'éteignit.

« Non ! Elle sait que je suis jaloux ! Pourquoi fait-elle ça ? » S'énerva-t-il.

« Que fait-elle ? »

« Elle le masse et elle se laisse masser ! C'est un truc intime ça ! »

Peter était hors de lui. Il se sentait blessé et trahi. T'Challa eut envie de le raisonner mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il devrait attendre d'avoir quitter le feu de camp pour ça. Les nerfs à fleur de peau, le cœur lourd, Peter tenta de se concentrer sur les vidéos de Tony sans franchement y parvenir.

Tony, lui, fut très touché par ce qu'il vit même s'il s'abstint de le montrer. Dans le premier extrait, il vit Pepper dire à Happy, Christine et trois autres séducteurs que son égo et son image étaient prioritaires dans sa vie, plus importants que Pepper. Il avait beau savoir que c'était peut-être vrai, il n'appréciait pas entendre Pepper le dire et encore moins qu'elle décrive ces points comme une des raisons de leur présence. Cependant, ce furent les vidéos suivantes qui lui firent le plus de mal. La deuxième montrait Happy portant Pepper comme une princesse lors d'une activité d'acrobranche et celle-ci semblait apprécier le moment. L'extrait suivant montra Pepper en train de déjeuner avec le séducteur lors de cette même activité. « Pepper, je ne voudrais pas me montrer impoli mais, es-tu heureuse avec Tony ? » demandait le séducteur. Le concerné eut mal en voyant que Pepper ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il se sentait comme une merde. Un an qu'il était en couple avec cette femme magnifique et il n'avait pas vu qu'elle n'était pas heureuse avec lui. La dernière vidéo montrait Pepper éloignée du groupe, sur un transat de la villa. Happy la rejoignit, s'assit à ses côtés, prenant ses mains dans les siennes. « A quoi tu penses ? » Demanda-t-il. « A ta question d'hier. »Répondit-elle, pensive. « Tu as trouvé une réponse. » , « Toujours pas. », « Tu ne crois pas que tu refuses de comprendre la réponse plutôt ? »

La tablette s'éteignit. Tony se sentait mal.

« Tony ? » Demanda Thanos.

« Je crois qu'il faut que je me remette en question et que je réfléchisse à mon couple. »

Thanos comprit que Tony ne développerait pas plus et invita ces messieurs à retourner dans leur villa. Le trajet se fit dans une ambiance lourde et tendue, tous pensaient aux images qu'ils venaient de voir. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la villa, la fête battait déjà son plein. Les célibataires étaient habillés en ange ou en démon très sexy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour les premiers feux de camps !
> 
> Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Des changements à venir dans les relations ?
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos pronostics sur l'avenir des couples tout au long de la fic : repartiront-ils ensemble, seuls, avec un célibataire et lequel ?
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu et au mois prochain !
> 
> Lyla0ï


	9. Chapitre 9 : Jour 3, premiers feux de camps _ partie 2

De leur côté, les femmes finissaient de manger, la boule au ventre… sauf Sif qui vivait l'instant présent avec Fandral et Natasha. Les trois jeunes gens avaient décidé de se faire un pique-nique sur la plage, éclairés seulement par les lueurs de la lune et celles de la ville au loin. Le soleil avait disparu depuis longtemps, ainsi que leur repas, mais ils ne voulaient pas rentrer. Allongés dans le sable, ils se câlinaient tous les trois, Sif entre ses deux séducteurs, lorsque les tambours retentirent. La jeune femme souffla, elle ne voulait pas quitter Fandral et Natasha, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle se leva et se rendit au bateau qu'elle devinait grâce aux torches qui le précédaient.

Les autres femmes discutaient avec les séducteurs lorsqu'elles entendirent les percussions. Leur stress monta en flèche et c'est stressées qu'elles se rendirent au bateau sans s'inquiéter pour Sif qu'elles savaient sur la plage. Le trajet se fit en silence. Sans mot dire elles allèrent s'installer sur les rondins de bois qui les attendaient. Thanos était lui déjà installé de l'autre côté du feu.

"Mesdames, bienvenues à votre premier feu de camp. Vous viendrez tous les deux jours à ce rendez-vous important. Vous y découvrirez des images de vos compagnons et nous ferons un point sur votre parcours ici. Aujourd'hui nous allons débuter avec vous, Christine. Comment allez-vous ?"

"Je suis stressée et un peu perdue, beaucoup de choses se bousculent dans ma tête." Répondit-elle sincèrement.

"Etes-vous prête à voir les images de Stephen ?"

"Pas du tout, mais allons-y."

La tablette s'alluma pour diffuser trois extraits courts. Le premier montrait l'écrivain au bord de la piscine avec Sam. Tous deux discutaient avec passion lorsque Peter vint les informer qu'ils partaient se coucher. Stephen prit alors Sam dans ses bras. La deuxième vidéo montrait Stephen en train de s'extasier dans les airs lors de son rendez-vous avec le fauconnier. La dernière le montrait dans une discussion très technique avec Bucky.

Lorsque la tablette s'éteignit, Christine était à la fois soulagée, énervée et perdue. Elle résuma rapidement les images à la demande de Thanos puis expliqua son ressenti.

"Je suis soulagée de ne pas le voir engagé dans une relation de séduction, mais en même temps il est avec eux comme il peut l'être avec moi lorsque nous discutons de médecine… sauf qu'avec moi ses yeux ne brillent plus ainsi. Et en plus, pour l'instant, il ne montre de lui que ce que je lui reproche : l'homme passionné par les recherches et qui ne sait pas décrocher."

"A-t-il toujours été comme ça ?" demanda Thanos. Il sentait que Christine pourrait facilement tromper Stephen si les choses continuaient ainsi.

"Oui, mais ça n'a fait qu'empirer avec le temps. Les deux journées que je viens de passer ici m'ont permis de réaliser que ce n'est pas à ça que j'aspire dans ma vie."

"Merci Christine. Nous continuons avec vous Gamora, prête ?"

"J'ai hâte même." Répondit-elle d'une voix très sereine. Certes, elle stressait un peu, mais elle était surtout pressée de le voir, il lui manquait.

La tablette s'alluma pour montrer une vidéo de Peter en train de danser sur une musique langoureuse. Devant lui, Nebula dansait d'une manière très sexy, n'hésitant pas à frotter ses fesses contre l'entrejambe de l'ex-taulard. Lui la regardait avec des yeux fiévreux de désir, mais tout en gardant sagement ses mains loin du corps tentant. L'extrait suivant se déroulait lors du rendez-vous de Peter. Lui et Nebula étaient à table. Peter exposait ses doutes et les raisons de sa jalousie. "Est-ce que tu as envie de lui faire confiance au moins ?" demandait la contorsionniste. Comme Peter ne répondait pas, elle reprit la parole. "Après tout, ce n'est pas toi qui souffre de cette relation, mais elle. Elle ne fait pas d'efforts pour te rassurer et te demande de changer. Elle n'est seulement peut-être pas la bonne." Gamora sentit une vague de colère l'envahir alors que la tablette montrait la dernière vidéo : Peter dansant très sensuellement avec Nebula.

"Alors Gamora, qu'avez-vous vu ?" Demanda Thanos une fois l'écran éteint.

"J'ai vu Nebula se comporter comme une chienne en chaleur et parler de choses dont elle ne sait rien. Je suis assez déçue de ne pas avoir vu Peter la contredire, mais je suppose qu'elle a eu des arguments pour le faire réfléchir."

Gamora était vraiment agacée par les paroles de la séductrice, elles la touchaient plus que les danses sensuelles qu'elle avait vu. Thanos comprit que ce n'était pas le moment d'insister et passa à Pepper.

La jeune femme découvrit tout d'abord Tony accoudé à une balustrade à flan de falaise. Steve était collé à son dos et lui tenait les mains. Tony semblait bien dans ses bras. Elle les vit ensuite tous les deux à table. Steve décrivait ce qu'il recherchait chez un homme et Tony semblait subjugué par l'homme en face de lui. "Ton sourire est magnifique." Lui dit-il avant que la tablette ne montre une autre scène. Les deux hommes faisaient du quad. Tony était fermement collé contre le dos du militaire alors que celui-ci garait leur véhicule. Lorsque Tony en descendit, Pepper ne manqua pas le regard appréciateur de Steve sur le corps du milliardaire ni l'érection prédominante et clairement visible de ce dernier.

"Alors Pepper, qu'avez-vous vu ?"

"J'ai vu que Steve ne laisse clairement pas Tony insensible."

"Vous pensez qu'il pourrait craquer avec Steve ?"

"Ce n'est pas impossible." Répondit-elle amèrement.

"Merci Pepper." Conclut Thanos. Elle aussi craquerait, mais il ne fallait pas griller les étapes. Tout de suite, elle devait réfléchir. "Nakia, c'est à vous !"

Nakia put découvrir tout d'abord T'Challa tenant la main de Wanda alors qu'ils déjeunaient tous les deux. L'extrait suivant les montra en train de faire la course à cheval. Enfin, elle les vit danser, sans ambiguïté, tous les deux.

"Ca va", répondit Nakia à la question de Thanos. "La seule chose qui m'intrigue c'est le fait qu'il lui tienne la main, mais le connaissant ça peut être un geste de soutien complètement amical. Pour l'instant, il n'y a rien qui m'inquiète, je suis ravie de l'avoir vu."

Thanos fut surpris de cette réponse, mais n'insista pas, Nakia n'était pas prête à remettre son couple en question. Il enchaîna donc avec Sif. La jeune femme semblait complètement ailleurs depuis le début du feu de camp.

"Vous êtes inquiète Sif ?"

"Non, juste pressée de retourner à la villa."

"Seriez-vous plus intéressée par quelqu'un à la maison que par votre conjoint ?"

"Non, mais les images que vous allez me montrer ne m'aideront pas à avancer. Les décisions que je dois prendre doivent être prises en fonction de moi et non en fonction de ce que fait Thor."

"Je comprends, mais vous devez cependant les regarder."

Sif acquiesça. Les images commencèrent au spa. Val était installée sur les genoux de Thor et se frottait à lui. Le jeune homme avait l'air perdu, il ne semblait pas apprécier ce qu'il se passait. La scène suivante se passait sur la plage : Thor pique-niquait avec une autre jeune femme, Jane. Jeune femme avec qui il dansait sensuellement dans le dernier extrait.

"Alors Sif, que pouvez-vous nous dire de ces vidéos ?"

"Visiblement ça ne s'est pas très bien passé avec la première séductrice, du coup il s'est rapproché d'une autre. Je ne suis pas étonnée de le voir flirter, par contre je suis surprise de son choix, elle n'est pas son type."Répondit-elle sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion.

"Est-ce que ça vous fait quelque chose de le voir avec une autre ?"

"Non, il n'a dépassé aucune de nos règles. En fait, tout ça est une bonne chose. Il va profiter de son aventure, moi de la mienne et on en ressortira en sachant tous les deux où on en est."

"Etes-vous déjà en train de vous dire qu'il faudrait changer quelque chose à votre relation ?"

"Disons que je pèse le pour et le contre."

Thanos comprit que Sif n'en dirait pas plus.

"Très bien. Mesdames je vous remercie pour ce feu de camp. Vous allez pouvoir rentrer sur votre île, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, on se retrouve demain pour vos prochains rendez-vous."

Les femmes saluèrent Thanos et rentrèrent en silence. Si Nakia et Sif n'avaient pas été peinées par ce qu'elles venaient de voir, ce n'était pas le cas des autres. Gamora était en colère, Christine était en pleine introspection et Pepper se sentait mal. Elle savait bien que Tony n'avait rien fait de mal, mais le voir se laisser séduire, même si lui ne faisait aucun geste envers Steve, c'était déjà trop pour elle.

Lorsque les cinq femmes arrivèrent à leur villa, les célibataires, tous habillés soit en ange soit en démon, les accueillirent en les invitant à se changer elles aussi pour rejoindre la fête. Happy, Vision et Bruce leur demandèrent si elles souhaitaient parler de leur feu de camp auparavant, mais toutes répondirent négativement et partirent se changer.

A leur retour, elles étaient sexy à couper le souffle. Les célibataires ne se génèrent pas pour les dévorer du regard. Sif fut la première à arriver.

Elle portait une brassière en cuir noir mettant bien en avant sa poitrine sur laquelle elle avait enfilé un bustier transparent de la même couleur. Un mini-short en cuir noir, très moulant complétait sa tenue. Sous celui-ci elle avait mit des bas résilles qui disparaissaient dans des cuissardes aux talons vertigineux. Pour affiner son look démoniaque elle avait lâché ses cheveux, maquillé de noir ses yeux et sa bouche, et tenait à la main un petit fouet. Elle se dirigea directement vers le bar où Nick préparait des cocktails à Fandral et Natasha. Lorsqu'ils tournèrent leurs regards vers elle, elle chaloupa davantage sa démarche, leur fit un sourire séducteur, leur coula un regard de braise et les déshabilla du regard. Les deux hommes n'étaient vêtus que de pantalons en toile blanche, presque transparente, et de grandes ailes immaculées dans leur dos. Nick était partiellement caché par le bar, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Fandral. Visiblement il ne portait pas de sous-vêtement sous son pantalon moulant et était ravi de voir Sif. Natasha, elle, portait des escarpins blancs aux talons immenses, une mini-jupe blanche, ainsi qu'une brassière blanche qui disparaissait sous ses ailes, dissimulant sa poitrine.

Sif s'adossa contre Fandral, appuyant volontairement ses fesses contre l'entrejambe du jeune homme qui gémit doucement. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la sportive et sa bouche dans son cou. Sif profita de cette étreinte tout en lançant des regards langoureux à Natasha. Celle-ci se saisit de son verre, d'un autre pour Sif, et se rapprocha du duo. Tous trois commencèrent à boire puis à danser collés les uns aux autres. La température monta rapidement autour d'eux et Nick, tout comme les autres habitants de la villa les laissèrent dans leur monde. Une fois encore, ils furent les derniers à s'endormir et le firent entrelacés, tous les trois dans un des canapés du salon.

Nakia et Gamora arrivèrent peu de temps après Sif. Nakia avait une robe longue, blanche, vaporeuse, avec un décolleté de dos qui s'arrêtait juste au dessus de ses fesses.

Gamora portait une tenue toute en cuir : une brassière noire reliée à l'avant par des lacets, une mini-jupe et de hautes chaussures lacées à talons.

Elles rejoignirent les célibataires qui dansaient à l'écart du trio. A l'instar de Fandral, tous les hommes étaient torses nus, vêtus de pantalons de toile blanche ou de cuir noir. Tous portaient dans le dos des ailes de la même couleur que leur pantalon.

Christine arriva rapidement après, accompagnée de Pepper. La doctoresse portait un pantalon blanc moulant et un haut de maillot de bain de la même couleur alors que Pepper avait revêtu une robe bustier de cuir noir. Elles rejoignirent les autres habitants de la villa, prirent un verre et commencèrent à danser.

Toutes les quatre dansaient avec tout le monde. Les heures passant et l'alcool aidant, elles se rapprochèrent des célibataires. Alors que Nakia et Gamora changeaient régulièrement de partenaires de danse et gardaient une petite distance avec eux ; Christine finit par ne plus danser qu'avec Vision et Pepper qu'avec Happy. Chacune d'elle finit par danser collés-serrés avec leur séducteur. Vers trois heures du matin le salon commença à se vider.

_ Villa des hommes _

A la villa des hommes aussi chacun était habillé soit en ange soit en démon.

Peter avait une érection bien visible sous son pantalon de cuir provoquée par Nebula qui, vêtue uniquement d'un maillot de bain blanc et d'une mini-jupe qui ne couvrait que la moitié de ses fesses, dansait en frottant ces dernières contre l'entrejambe éveillé. Peter, adossé contre un poteau, profitait des sensations tout en tenant fermement des deux mains le dit poteau au dessus de sa tête pour se retenir de faire le moindre geste qu'il pourrait regretter plus tard. Nebula lui faisait régulièrement boire des verres d'alcool et variait sa danse en se servant du corps de l'ex-taulard comme support à ses acrobaties.

Stephen se déridait petit à petit grâce à l'alcool. Habillé lui aussi en ange, il dansait entre les démons Bucky et Sam. Les deux célibataires étaient de plus en plus proches de l'écrivain alors que la soirée avançait, le troublant plus qu'il n'avait imaginé pouvoir l'être.

Thor habillé en démon dansait avec une Jane démoniaque vêtue d'une robe courte au décolleté vertigineux. Si le sportif gardait une distance convenable avec la jeune femme, ce n'était que pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans cette vue magnifique. Cette dernière ne s'en formalisa pas et même en joua. Elle restait naturelle dans ses mouvements, ne cherchant pas à être plus sensuelle qu'habituellement, mais elle faisait en sorte de garder le regard de Thor sur elle.

Tony buvait au bar sans vraiment participer à la fête. Justin était encore venu lui parler de ses inventions, mais le milliardaire n'en avait rien à cirer. Il le laissait parler dans le vide et hochait la tête de temps en temps pour lui donner l'impression qu'il écoutait.

"Dis-moi beau démon, ne voudrais-tu pas me rejoindre pour une danse ?" lui proposa Loki dans un chuchotement sensuel.

Tony se retourna pour découvrir que le magicien était définitivement très sexy ainsi vêtu de cuir. Il décida qu'il avait assez ruminé pour la soirée et planta Justin au milieu d'une phrase pour aller danser. Il dévora du regard le corps séduisant qui bougeait sensuellement devant lui, l'accompagnant avec une motivation croissante au fur et à mesure des danses. Il sentait le regard de Steve sur lui et lançait de temps en temps des regards à l'ange qui semblait agacé.

T'Challa, habillé en ange, s'était éloigné du groupe avec Wanda. La démone était devenue sa confidente depuis leur rendez-vous. Elle était la seule personne à qui il avait détaillé ses problèmes de jalousie et avait besoin de lui raconter ce qu'il avait vu lors du feu de camp. Il lui parla à cœur ouvert de ce qui l'avait blessé, de ses peurs et surtout de ses difficultés à ne pas laisser sortir sa colère. Elle le rassura, le félicita pour son self-control et fut l'oreille attentive dont il avait besoin. Les confidences s'enchaînèrent jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne se mette à bailler. Ils allèrent tous les deux saluer les habitants de leur villa puis T'Challa raccompagna Wanda jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Il la prit dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et rejoignit son propre lit.

Tony décida lui aussi d'aller se coucher lorsque T'Challa les salua, mais il fut intercepté, entre le salon et sa chambre, par un torse musclé qui se colla à son dos et une paire de bras qui s'enroulèrent autour de lui. L'alcool ayant abaissé bon nombre de ses barrières, il ne retint pas le gémissement qui franchit ses lèvres au contact de la peau de Steve sur la sienne.

"Tu m'as ignoré toute la soirée, il y a un problème ?" demanda le militaire en chuchotant.

"J'avais besoin de réfléchir." Répondit Tony, très troublé.

"Et je suppose que Justin et Loki t'y ont aidé."

Tony perçut le malaise dans la voix de Steve et fit un effort pour rassembler ses idées avant de lui répondre.

"Justin oui pour le coup, il est soporifique, ça m'a permis de réfléchir sans en avoir l'air."

Il sentit Steve sourire contre sa joue.

"Et Loki ?"

"Serais-tu jaloux ?" Le taquina Tony, mais il n'attendit pas de réponse, il ne voulait pas vraiment l'entendre. "Loki ne m'aide pas à réfléchir, mais il ne m'empêche pas de le faire… contrairement à toi."

Tony se retourna dans les bras de Steve, il savait qu'il venait de lâcher une bombe que son cerveau alcoolisé n'avait pas su retenir. Steve semblait déstabilisé et indécis.

"Tu me perturbes et tu me fais perdre la notion de tout ce qui n'est pas toi, ce n'est pas une bonne chose lorsqu'on veut réfléchir…"

Steve lui fit l'un de ses magnifiques sourires qui transformaient Tony en une guimauve dégoulinante d'amour. Il posa son front sur celui de Tony et chuchota si bas que ce dernier ne fut pas sûr de l'avoir entendu.

"J'ai tellement envie de t'embrasser…"


	10. Chapitre 10 : Jour 4, rendez-vous en Enfer pour les hommes

"J'ai tellement envie de t'embrasser…"

"Je ne peux pas faire ça à Pepper." Répondit Tony doucement sans pour autant reculer.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Tony se sentait bien là, bercé par cet homme aussi doux que puissant. Il regretta de sentir cette étreinte se briser lorsque Steve y mit fin pour le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

Deux pensées assaillirent Tony à son réveil : il avait rêvé de Steve toute la nuit et il se sentait atrocement mal par rapport à Pepper. Les images du feu de camp lui revinrent en tête et ses doutes aussi. Les questionnements de sa compagne le blessaient, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble il avait pensé que Pepper était heureuse, mais il tombait de haut aujourd'hui. Après ce qu'il avait bu la veille il avait mal à la tête ce qui ne lui permettait pas de réfléchir correctement. Il décida de se lever, de prendre une aspirine et un café et de repousser ses réflexions à plus tard.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant à la table du petit déjeuner qu'il réalisa qu'il était à peine neuf heures du matin. La cuisine était vide… mais pas le salon. Tony fut surpris d'y découvrir Stephen endormi contre Bucky dans le canapé. Les deux hommes étaient torses nus et enlacés. Tony eut un sourire amusé, mais ne les réveilla pas. Il prit sa tasse de café et s'installa sur une chaise longue au bord de la piscine avec son café et son aspirine. Il allait les avaler lorsqu'il aperçut, de l'autre côté de l'eau, Steve en train de faire une série de pompes, vêtu seulement de son short de sport. Les muscles saillants travaillaient sublimement. Tony interrompit son geste et observa avec délice ce corps magnifique. Il dû certainement se mettre à rêver, car il ne vit pas Steve s'approcher de lui.

"J'aimerais beaucoup que ce soit de moi que tu rêves en souriant ainsi." Chuchota le militaire à son oreille avant de lui déposer un baiser dans le cou.

Tony se sentit fondre, mais préféra ne pas répondre au séducteur.

"Je ne pensais pas trouver qui que ce soit si tôt."

Steve sourit.

"Je me lève tous les matins à sept heures au plus tard pour faire ma routine quotidienne."

Le regard de Tony était perdu dans celui de Steve lorsqu'il lui répondit, rêveur.

"Ne l'interrompt surtout pas pour moi."

Le militaire sourit davantage encore.

"J'avais fini. Gueule de bois ?" Ajouta-t-il en désignant les médicaments. Tony acquiesça. "Si tu le veux bien j'ai un remède miracle, sans que tu aies à flinguer ton estomac avec ça."

"Avec plaisir."

Steve partit vers la cuisine, laissant un Tony rêveur qui fut rejoint rapidement par T'Challa.

"Comment vas-tu ?" demanda le milliardaire.

"Mieux, j'ai réussi à relativiser. Je n'aime pas la voir comme ça, mais… je vois bien comment les choses se passent ici."

"Du coup tu as réussi à calmer ta jalousie ?"

T'Challa acquiesça au moment où Steve revint avec une tasse fumante. Il la donna à Tony et laissa les deux hommes entre eux. Le milliardaire le suivit du regard.

"Il te fait craquer."

La voix de T'Challa le fit sortir de ses rêveries.

"Oui, mais pas assez pour que j'oublie Pepper." Il n'ajouta pas "pour l'instant" mais Tony le pensa si fort que T'Challa l'entendit.

"Comment tu te sens par rapport aux images de Pepper d'ailleurs ?"

Tony prit le temps de boire un peu du breuvage de Steve. Ce n'était pas mauvais, mais ce n'était pas bon non plus. Il sentit par contre assez rapidement, après les premières gorgées, son mal de tête s'alléger.

"Je crois que si elle n'arrive pas à dire qu'elle est heureuse avec moi c'est qu'elle ne l'est pas. Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux qu'on se sépare dans ce cas ? J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir encore, de voir de nouvelles images, d'analyser ce que je vis aussi… Je pense que cette incertitude va durer quelques temps encore."

T'Challa lui serra l'épaule dans un geste compatissant, mais n'ajouta rien. A cet instant, un Stephen mal réveillé avec une carafe de café les rejoignit.

L'écrivain se posa lourdement sur une chaise et leur proposa d'un geste de la tête de les resservir. Tous deux acquiescèrent, Tony ne put proposer à Stephen le remède miracle de Steve puisqu'il l'avait fini, mais il l'informa de son efficacité.

"Je n'ai pas bu tant que ça, juste pas assez dormi." Répondit-il.

"Tu avais l'air bien pourtant dans les bras de Bucky." Le charia gentiment Tony, heureux de détourner la conversation de ses propres problèmes. "Il s'est passé quoi entre vous ?"

Stephen eut un de ses rares sourires sincères et leur raconta sa soirée de la veille. Bucky et lui s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés en dansant et le célibataire l'avait finalement prit par la main lorsque tous étaient partis se coucher en éteignant la musique. Il l'avait amené jusqu'au canapé où ils avaient discuté longuement, de tout et de rien, de leurs vies et de leurs histoires d'amour. Ils avaient fini par s'endormir ensemble sur le canapé. Il conclut en disant qu'il avait été étonné d'être aussi bien avec le tentateur, d'être aussi bien dans ses bras.

Les trois hommes avaient été rejoint par Thor et Peter pendant le discours de Stephen avec chacun un verre rempli du remède de Steve. Ce fut leur tour de raconter leur soirée.

"Tu en veux toujours à Gamora ?" Demande T'Challa à Peter après que celui-ci ait raconté sa soirée avec Nebula. D'après lui, ils n'avaient fait que danser et rien d'autre.

"Oui, mais pourquoi ?" Demanda Peter, mal à l'aise.

"Je me demandais si tu avais agi avec Nebula par vengeance. Est-ce que je peux me permettre de te dire le fond de ma pensée ?" Répondit T'Challa qui ne voulait surtout pas froisser Peter.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, redoutant un peu ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il avait honnêtement très peu de souvenirs de la veille, les images de Gamora l'avaient mis hors de lui au feu de camp et il s'était empressé de boire beaucoup d'alcool.

"Je comprends bien ce qui t'a énervé dans les images que tu as vu, crois-moi, il y a quelques années j'aurais envoyé ce mec à l'hôpital pour moins que ça. Mais j'ai travaillé dessus et honnêtement, même moi je sais qu'elle n'a rien fait de mal et même si tu considères qu'elle a franchi des limites, la manière dont tu dansais hier avec Nebula, c'était dix fois pire."

Peter regarda les quatre hommes autour de lui, dont les regards lui confirmèrent les propos de T'Challa. Ses yeux se perdirent sur le groupe des célibataires assis autour du petit déjeuner. Il souffla un grand coup et se leva.

"J'ai besoin de réfléchir."

Il partit et s'assit à l'écart du groupe. En effet, il se souvenait de Nebula en train de frotter ses fesses contre lui. Il se souvenait avoir pensé à Gamora à ce moment-là, mais sa colère l'avait poussé à laisser faire la séductrice… Peu importait le mal qu'allaient faire les images… Il se souvenait même avoir pensé sur le moment qu'il voulait qu'elle ait mal comme lui avait mal. Sauf qu'une fois dessaoulé, les mots de T'Challa faisant écho à ses propres scrupules, il s'en voulait d'avoir réagi comme ça et surtout il avait peur de ce qu'il avait pu se passer ensuite. Il ne se souvenait de rien…

Thor ne détailla pas sa soirée. Il avait apprécié de danser avec Jane, mais il ne s'était rien passé. Il aimait passer du temps avec elle, il la trouvait magnifique, mais il se posait des questions par rapport à Sif et leur relation.

Lorsque Thanos arriva quelques instants plus tard, aucun des hommes n'avait rejoint les séducteurs. Peter de son côté, les quatre autres du leur, s'étaient perdus dans leurs pensées, dans un silence confortable.

Ils s'installèrent pour l'écouter. Les célibataires se mirent en face d'eux.

"Bonjour messieurs, bonjour chers célibataires. J'espère que votre soirée d'hier a été bonne. Ce matin vous allez partir en rendez-vous « terreur ». Vous allez chacun choisir un célibataire pour partir avec vous. Vous partirez à dix et visiterez tous ensemble un manoir hanté. Vous vous séparerez ensuite par couple pour aller manger en tête à tête."

Thanos prit le temps de les regarder avant de reprendre la parole. Il était content, le jeu commençait à porter ses fruits.

"Tony, avec qui voulez-vous faire ce rendez-vous ?"

Tony regarda Steve, puis Loki… Le brun lui avait fait passer un bon moment la veille…

"Avec Steve."

"Pourquoi ?"

"C'est avec lui que j'ai le meilleur feeling pour l'instant."

Thanos invita un Steve tout sourire à aller se placer derrière Tony. Le milliardaire jeta un coup d'œil à Loki qui lui envoya un baiser du bout des doigts, faisant grogner Steve. Tony se dit qu'il allait finir par avoir des problèmes s'il continuait de regarder les deux hommes.

"Peter, avec qui voulez-vous partir ?"

"Avec Wanda, j'ai envie de la découvrir davantage."

Tout le monde regarda le jeune homme avec surprise, personne ne s'attendait à ce choix. Pour autant, Thanos ne le questionna pas plus et demanda son choix à Stephen une fois que Wanda fut installée derrière Peter.

"Je vais partir avec Bucky, j'ai envie de le découvrir en dehors d'ici."

Avec un sourire Bucky alla rejoindre Stephen qui manqua le regard déçu de Sam.

"Thor, qui choisissez-vous ?"

"Jane, c'est avec elle que je m'entends le mieux."

"Merci Thor. Et vous T'Challa ?"

Le jeune homme était bien embêté, devant lui restaient Loki, Justin, Hogun, Sam et Nebula. Il n'avait pas vraiment sympathisé avec l'un d'entre eux.

"Sam. J'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur lui."

"Parfait messieurs dames, vous n'avez besoin de rien de particulier, donc je vous invite à rejoindre le van qui va vous emmener au manoir hanté."

L'ambiance jusqu'au manoir fut étrange, bon enfant, mais assez distante. Tony et Stephen, par exemple, avaient déjà eu des marques d'affections physiques avec le célibataire qu'ils avaient choisi mais là, en présence des autres, ils n'osaient pas. Cela n'empêchait pas Thor, Peter et Sam de faire des blagues. Ils arrivèrent détendus, leurs esprits temporairement libérés de leurs questionnements.

Le van les déposa devant une grande maison en bois. Elle devait, apparemment, avoir deux étages. Des planches de bois barricadaient les fenêtres et l'ensemble de la structure semblait sur le point de s'écrouler. Les arbres autour de la maison semblaient ternes, certains étaient morts et le sentier menant à la porte d'entrée était très boueux. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la porte principale en essayant de ne pas trop se tâcher. Steve poussa la grande porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. Le hall était sombre, recouvert de toiles d'araignées et de poussière. Un homme qui semblait plus mort que vivant vint les accueillir.

"Nos nouveaux résidents sont arrivés." Dit le mort-vivant d'une voix caverneuse et traînante. "Durant votre visite des lieux je vous demanderai de ne pas toucher les habitants du manoir, même s'ils s'approchent de vous… d'une manière générale ne touchez à rien et ne sortez pas du chemin prévu… Je vous invite à commencer votre visite par le sous-sol."

Personne ne voulait le montrer, mais la peur commençait à s'immiscer en eux. Stephen et Bucky qui étaient certainement les moins apeurés, s'engagèrent les premiers dans l'escalier en bois. Peter et Wanda les suivirent, puis T'Challa et Sam, Thor et Jane, et enfin Tony et Steve. Les marches de l'escalier craquaient à leur passage, des araignées pendaient du plafond.

"FUYEZ !"

Cria un homme derrière eux lorsqu'ils furent tous arrivés en bas. Ils sursautèrent.

"Fuyez… Ils vont vous manger… FUYEZ !"

L'homme passa à côté d'eux en traînant derrière lui une jambe ensanglantée. Lorsqu'il passa devant eux Jane, Wanda et Peter remarquèrent qu'il lui manquait un bras. Steve attira Tony à lui d'une manière protectrice, Bucky fit de même avec Stephen ainsi que Thor avec Jane.

Du bruit derrière l'escalier les fit se retourner. Ils découvrirent une immense silhouette, munie d'un grand couteau, qui commença à avancer vers eux.

"Ca ne vous dirait pas d'avancer ?" suggéra Steve.

Les autres acquiescèrent et avancèrent. Bucky ouvrait la marche en tenant la main de Stephen dans la sienne alors que Steve la fermait en guidant Tony par les hanches. Stephen comme Tony appréciaient le contact et aucun des deux n'aurait voulu que leurs célibataires retirent leurs mains. Thor tenait lui aussi Jane par les hanches, il la sentait trembler de peur et il voulait la rassurer comme il pouvait.

"Tu sais que ce sont des comédiens, n'est-ce pas ?"

La jeune femme acquiesça mais ne semblait pas mieux pour autant. Peter et Wanda semblaient flipper tout autant l'un que l'autre et se fut finalement T'Challa qui tenta de rassurer Wanda en la prenant par les épaules et Sam qui se plaça aux côtés de Peter. L'ex-taulard essayait de ne pas montrer sa peur, mais personne n'était dupe. Cependant Sam le comprit et ne fit aucun geste rassurant de plus que de se placer à ses côtés.

Ils avancèrent à travers le sous-sol, sursautant régulièrement. Des hommes et des femmes qui avaient l'air à moitié morts et à qui il manquait un ou plusieurs membres passaient parfois devant eux, parfois restaient loin, mais les appelaient tout le temps d'une voix criarde.

Ils finirent par monter un nouvel escalier et arrivèrent dans une chambre froide. Ils préférèrent ne pas trop regarder ce qui y était stocké et en sortirent le plus rapidement possible. La pièce suivante était une cuisine. Le cuisinier semblait complètement fou. Il les regarda en se saisissant d'un couteau, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Le groupe hâta le pas pour passer dans la salle de réception. La table et la vaisselle y étaient recouvertes de poussière, des aliments moisis remplissaient les plats et les convives avaient un teint verdâtre. Ces derniers se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants et levèrent des bras enchaînés vers eux. Des serveurs arrivèrent dans leurs dos, les faisant sursauter, pour leur proposer des amuses-bouches qui ressemblaient beaucoup trop à des doigts.

Ils accédèrent enfin au deuxième étage. Des femmes enchaînées en train de psalmodier formaient une sorte de haie d'honneur à la sortie de l'escalier. Ils avancèrent en essayant d'éviter les mains tendues vers eux. Ils traversèrent plusieurs chambres, sursautant à l'ouverture de portes, à la chute d'objets ou à l'entente de cris stridents.

Ils redescendirent finalement par un escalier serré en colimaçon qui déboucha à l'extérieur. Toujours stressés par l'expérience, ils rejoignirent le van d'un pas rapide. Une fois à l'intérieur ils se détendirent d'un seul mouvement et explosèrent de rire. Tony se laissa aller avec plaisir contre le torse de Steve qui referma ses bras autour de lui. Jane fit de même avec un Thor ravi. Stephen tenait toujours la main de Bucky. L'idée de retirer sa main ne lui venait même pas à l'esprit, il appréciait ce contact. Peter et Wanda se mirent à se charrier, riant de leurs peurs et de celles des autres ; alors que T'Challa et Sam commentaient calmement l'activité qu'ils venaient de faire.

Le van les conduisit aux restaurants où ils devaient déjeuner. Les binômes descendirent les uns après les autres pour manger en tête à tête.

Et voilà pour les seconds rendez-vous des hommes. Vous découvrirez les seconds rendez-vous des femmes dans le prochain chapitre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos pronostics sur l'avenir des couples tout au long de la fic : repartiront-ils ensemble, seuls, avec un célibataire et lequel ?
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu et au mois prochain !
> 
> Lyla0ï


	11. Chapitre 11 : Jour 4, en voiture Mesdames !

Le soleil vint éblouir Sif qui se retourna dans les bras chaleureux qui l'entouraient. Elle sentit quelqu'un se coller contre son dos et apprécia d'être ainsi encadrée. Elle savait très bien qui était contre elle. Les brumes du sommeil la quittaient peu à peu, mais elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux ni sortir de ces étreintes agréables. Cependant, des bruits de discussions autour d'elle lui parvenaient, lui indiquant qu'il était temps qu'elle s'active si elle voulait avoir le temps de se doucher et de manger avant l'arrivée de Thanos. Elle ouvrit les yeux et son regard tomba sur la poitrine nue de Fandral. Cette vision la mit de bonne humeur. Son sentiment fut rehaussé par un baiser du jeune homme sur son front et de Natasha dans sa nuque. Aucun d'eux ne parla, mais les deux célibataires la libérèrent et se levèrent avec elle. Ils partirent se préparer chacun de leur côté.

Tout le reste de la villa était déjà levé et personne n'avait loupé le trio. Nakia souriait, amusée, elle ne doutait pas que Sif finisse par succomber à la tentation. La seule vraie question était de savoir avec qui. Les spéculations allaient bon train dans la villa, loin des oreilles des trois concernés. La majorité pensait que la sportive allait craquer avec Natasha, tous les autres avaient parié sur Fandral. Seul Wade pensait différemment : selon lui, elle allait succomber pour les deux en même temps. Cette suggestion avait amusé tout le monde, mais Nakia, en voyant le trio, se disait que le séducteur n'avait peut être pas tord au final.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Pepper discutait avec Nick et Happy. La rousse avait eu des difficultés à se lâcher les premiers jours, mais elle s'ouvrait de plus en plus aux autres habitants de la villa. Christine se rapprochait encore et toujours de Vision. Gamora riait avec Clint et Wade. Tout le monde semblait détendu. La soirée de la veille leur avait fait du bien, après le feu de camp et tout le monde s'était lâché, déculpabilisant de ses faits et gestes après les images qu'ils avaient vu.

« Et voilà pour toi princesse ! »

Nakia sourit à Volstagg qui venait de poser une assiette devant elle. La jeune femme avait commencé à découvrir le cuisinier la veille et avait apprécié le temps qu'ils avaient partagé. Derrière son aspect bourru, l'homme était passionné par son métier, cultivé et très doux. Nakia dégusta son petit déjeuner tout en discutant avec lui.

Fandral revint en premier et alla préparer trois cafés. Natasha et Sif arrivèrent rapidement à sa suite. Tous trois s'installèrent à table et déjeunèrent en silence.

Lorsque Thanos arriva, tout le monde était prêt.

"Bonjour mesdames, bonjour à vous chers célibataires. J'espère que vous avez tous passé une bonne soirée hier. Aujourd'hui vous allez partir pour votre deuxième rendez-vous. Celui-ci sera sur le thème de la terreur ! Vous allez partir toutes les cinq avec les célibataires de votre choix pour visiter un train hanté. Vous ferez donc votre visite à dix, puis vous vous séparerez pour aller déjeuner en tête-à-tête."

Les jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard surpris, elles ne s'attendaient pas à passer ensemble une partie de leur rendez-vous.

"Nakia, avec qui souhaitez-vous avoir des frissons aujourd'hui ?" demanda Thanos, faisant sourire la jeune femme par sa formulation.

"Volstagg." Dit-elle avec un sourire en voyant le dénommé bomber le torse en venant la rejoindre.

"Pourquoi Volstagg ?"

"J'ai envie de le découvrir davantage."

"Merci Nakia, Sif à vous." Enchaîna Thanos.

"Fandral. Après avoir découvert Natasha, j'ai envie d'apprendre à mieux le connaître." Dit-elle sans que le présentateur n'ait besoin de lui poser la question.

Fandral lui fit un sourire séduisant et Natasha lui envoya un clin d'œil.

"Pepper ?"

"Je voudrais découvrir Nick dans ce rendez-vous."

Cette déclaration surprit tout le monde y comprit le premier concerné. Nick eut besoin de quelques secondes pour rassembler ses idées et rejoindre Pepper. Même Thanos eut besoin de quelques instants pour se ressaisir.

"Très bien… Christine, sur qui se porte votre choix ?"

"Je vais partir avec Vision, c'est avec lui que je me sens le mieux."

Le jeune homme vint la rejoindre en souriant et posant ses mains sur ses épaules une fois derrière elle.

"A vous Gamora."

"J'ai envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec Clint."

L'archer, tout sourire, donna un petit coup de coude à Wade avant de venir se placer derrière Gamora.

"Très bien, vous partez immédiatement pour le train hanté. Vous n'avez besoin de ne rien prendre avec vous, le van vous attend devant la villa. Bons rendez-vous."

Les discussions allèrent bon train dans le van. Tous spéculaient sur ce qu'ils allaient découvrir dans le train hanté et partageaient leurs expériences d'attractions du même genre. Ils étaient tous déjà allés au moins une fois dans ce genre d'attractions, mais n'en gardaient pas forcément le même souvenir. Pepper et Nakia n'avaient pas vraiment aimé leur première expérience et n'avaient pas cherché à en avoir d'autres. Gamora avait l'habitude d'y aller avec ses amis, mais ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Quant à Christine et Sif, elles adoraient ça. Les séducteurs eux semblaient tous emballés à l'idée d'avoir quelques frissons en compagnie de ces dames.

Le van longea une falaise escarpée jusqu'à s'immobiliser devant un vieux train qui semblait à deux doigts de basculer dans le vide. La locomotive à vapeur était d'ailleurs suspendue dans le vide, retenue seulement par l'attache qui la reliait aux wagons. Ceux-ci étaient faits d'un matériau noir sale. La rouille avait envahi les jointures et les fenêtres étaient devenues opaques sous l'épaisse couche de poussière qui les recouvrait. Les wagons semblaient longer le précipice et certains avaient même quelques roues dans le gouffre. Un silence étouffant résonnait autour du train.

La porte du premier wagon s'ouvrit dans un claquement, les faisant tous sursauter. Un homme qui semblait être le contrôleur du train se tenait dans l'embrasure. L'homme ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un fantôme. Il était vêtu de sa tenue de contrôleur mais tous discernaient sans difficulté l'autre côté du wagon à travers lui.

"Messieurs-dames êtes priés d'embarquer pour leur destination finale. Veuillez monter par ici pour vous rendre à vos places, voiture 13. Ne touchez aucun passager durant votre trajet même si ceux-ci vous touchent. Et veuillez ne pas sortir de l'allée principale, les toilettes sont condamnées. En voiture je vous prie."

Christine et Sif échangèrent un regard excité et entraînèrent Vision et Fandral derrière elles en direction du wagon. Le conducteur disparut avant que Sif n'ait eu le temps d'entrer.

"Dans ce genre d'attractions c'est mieux de ne pas être les derniers." Glissa Nick à l'oreille de Pepper.

La jeune femme acquiesça et avança vers l'entrée en tremblant. Nick la prit par les épaules et la guida. Sentir l'homme derrière elle la rassura quelque peu, mais ne suffit pas pour chasser sa peur.

Suivant la même logique, Nakia et Volstagg le suivirent et Gamora ferma la marche avec Clint.

Tous les dix se tassèrent sur la plateforme en attendant de pouvoir ouvrir la porte du premier compartiment. La porte du wagon claqua derrière Clint, les faisant sursauter à nouveau et les plongeant dans le noir. Un cri d'effroi retentit de l'autre côté de la porte du wagon suivit de quelques secondes de silence. Des notes de musiques s'élevèrent. Ce qui aurait dû être un swing joyeux était lugubre, glauque même. Pepper et Nakia, mal à l'aise, se rapprochèrent de leur séducteur.

La porte du wagon s'ouvrit avec difficultés et la musique se fit plus forte, et plus angoissante encore. Une lumière tamisée éclairait l'intérieur du wagon. Ils y découvrirent des passagers habillés comme dans les années 30, dont les visages semblaient se décomposer, assis sur les banquettes du train. Ils tournèrent des yeux blancs vers les visiteurs. Tous semblaient leur parler, mais aucun son ne sortait de leurs bouches ouvertes. Sif s'engagea entre eux, suivie de Fandral qui la tenait par les hanches. Même si elle n'avait pas peur, la jeune femme était sur la défensive, s'attendant à ce que quelque chose se passe à tout moment.

Les couples entrèrent les uns après les autres, découvrant avec effroi la scène créée par ces personnes décharnées. Lorsque Clint, dernier de la file, fut lui aussi entré, la porte se referma violemment. Tous se retournèrent vers elle dans un sursaut. Le train se mit à trembler, comme s'il se décalait quelque peu vers le vide au dessus duquel il était suspendu. Les cris des passagers franchirent tout d'un coup leurs lèvres dans un concert effroyable. Pepper cacha son visage dans la chemise de Nick qui referma ses bras autour d'elle. Volstagg passa un bras autour des hanches de Nakia qui se cala avec soulagement contre son torse. Sif et Gamora se bouchèrent les oreilles, mais ne cherchèrent pas la protection de leur séducteur alors que Christine prit et serra très fortement la main de Vision.

Fandral fit un signe de tête à Sif pour l'inviter à avancer. Ils passèrent dans le wagon suivant juste à temps pour voir celui qu'ils venaient de quitter basculer un peu plus vers le vide. Toujours accroché au train, il le fit trembler sinistrement. La musique semblait s'enrayer de plus en plus alors qu'ils traversaient un wagon-bar. La vaisselle était explosée au sol et recouvrait des passagers blessés. Ceux-ci tendaient leurs mains vers les visiteurs, essayant de les attraper à leur passage.

Le train tremblait toujours, les couples avançaient de plus en plus vite, animés par l'urgence de vivre et la peur de toujours être dans le train au moment où celui-ci basculerait complètement. Ils avaient beau savoir qu'ils étaient dans une attraction et que le risque n'était pas réel, ils ne pouvaient pas faire disparaître cette angoisse qui les prenait à la gorge. Angoisse accentuée par la musique qui semblait se décomposer un peu plus à chaque fois qu'ils entraient dans un nouveau wagon. Elle semblait mourir à petit feu, ses notes joyeuses ralentissaient comme agonisantes, ses instruments étaient de moins en moins nombreux… Les passagers du train se rapprochaient de la mort eux aussi. Leurs corps semblaient de plus en plus en décomposition. Ils essayaient un peu plus à chaque fois de toucher les couples, de se saisir d'eux comme s'ils pouvaient les sauver d'une mort qui les avaient fauché presqu'un siècle auparavant. Les lumières se faisaient tremblotantes et bientôt quasi-inexistantes.

Sif regardait les numéros des voitures avant d'y entrer, ils en étaient à la douzième. Elle l'annonça aux autres qui la suivait et entendit Pepper souffler de soulagement. La rouquine n'avait pas sorti sa tête du t-shirt de Nick de tout le trajet dans le train et tremblait comme une feuille.

Le wagon était étrangement vide. Seules des cordes l'occupaient. Cet état de fait accentua encore leur angoisse.

La voix du contrôleur grésilla dans les hauts parleurs une fois qu'ils furent tous entrés alors que des cordes sautèrent littéralement du plancher.

"Accrochez-vous Messieurs-dames, nous sommes presque arrivés à notre destination finale."

Nick, Clint et Sif comprirent immédiatement et se saisirent des cordes au sol. Ils les attachèrent solidement autour de leur taille comme des ceintures. Les autres les imitèrent. A peine eurent-ils le temps de s'attacher que le wagon sembla basculer dans le vide.

Les couples hurlèrent à la sensation. Ils s'agrippèrent tous à leur corde de leurs deux mains sauf Nick qui tenait Pepper contre lui à la force d'un bras. La musique cessa. La lumière s'éteignit. Ils restèrent quelques instants dans le noir jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière verte s'allume au dessus de la porte menant à la voiture 13. Avec cette nouvelle luminosité ils réalisèrent que des échelles de cordes s'étaient déroulées et pourraient leur permettre de monter jusqu'au dernier wagon.

Sif ne perdit pas de temps et grimpa, suivie de Fandral, Christine et Vision. Pepper eut plus de mal, elle ne voulait pas quitter l'étreinte rassurante de Nick, mais l'homme ne pouvait pas les faire monter tous les deux. C'est tremblante comme jamais qu'elle escalada lentement. Nick, derrière elle, l'encourageait et l'accompagnait le plus près possible. Nakia et Volstagg suivaient, puis enfin Gamora et Clint.

Avec soulagement ils arrivèrent au dernier wagon qui était lui toujours à l'horizontale. La musique avait retrouvé son rythme entraînant et les passagers riaient entre eux comme s'ils n'avaient pas conscience de leur situation. Cependant tous étaient décharnés sous leurs vêtements et avaient les yeux vides. Ce contraste mit les couples encore plus mal à l'aise et ils se dépêchèrent de sortir du train par la porte arrière du wagon.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous sur la terre ferme, le train disparût dans le précipice accompagné de grands cris. Aucun d'eux ne voulut vérifier l'état du train et ils se hâtèrent de retrouver la sécurité du van.

"La prochaine fois, je veux un rendez-vous massage et détente. J'en ai marre des grandes émotions moi !" Souffla Pepper une fois la porte du véhicule refermée.

Tous éclatèrent de rire à cette remarque. Ils se détendirent enfin et échangèrent sur cette expérience qu'ils avaient, presque tous, apprécié.

Sif s'installa dans les bras de Fandral et Christine tenait la main de Vision alors que les autres avaient remit une petite distance entre elles et leur séducteur.

Le van se mit en route vers les restaurants où ils allaient pouvoir déjeuner en tête-à-tête.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !
> 
> Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Donnez moi vos avis dans une petite review, ça fait toujours très plaisir !
> 
> Pronostics n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos pronostics sur l'avenir des couples tout au long de la fic : repartiront-ils ensemble, seuls, avec un célibataire ?
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu et au mois prochain !
> 
> Lyla0ï


End file.
